who's not fun?
by celesteialgirl24
Summary: everyone is getting ready for the yearly party. but what is this party for? and why is naruto so distant around this time of the year? only one way to find out. read my story!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to all. It is I, the no talent author who only writes when her life is in danger from her friend how says she will kill her if she dose not up date. Thus I updated and updated until all my stories were completed. You should look at the other ones if you even remotely like the one your about to read. But ok enough about me. This is my newest story called "who's not fun?" it took a long time to come up with the right title, so better pay attention to it. I think that's all I got to say up here. Review and let me know what you think. My reviews mean quicker I update. So review and hopefully we find out what happens sooner…because I love cliff hangers... do you?

Disclaimer. I do not own the sex god Sasuke nor the adorable Naruto even though I wish I did, I don't. Thank you for making them great Masashi Kishimoto.

Lastly this fan fiction is dedicated to my not gay friend nobi... because it's all his plot idea. Well not all, but he inspired it and kind of kept asking about it. So there was no chance of not doing it. nobi this for you! Hope you like it! Love you lots!

Chapter one

"Hey teme! Wait up!"

"Hurry up dobe, otherwise ill be late."

Now the two people in the scene are secretly in love with each other yet being stupid males neither one will admit it to the other. Ah yes the usual drama for a high school boy. Right. Wrong! This ones a bit different because you see both are guys just in case you didn't pick that up in my first sentence to you. I love to hear myself talk that's mostly why this part is being written and most of you are thinking as I usually do. Shut the hell up and write the Yaoi. Well I am going to so do not fret. But this part is important too. See this takes place about 2 days before the biggest party ever held. Ino is throwing a party and making sure it's the biggest one ever. She is only having the party so one person comes really. And that person is none other then the town hottie Sasuke. She has decided today is that she is going to ask him to her party. Well let's rewrite that she's going to invite him to the party and hope he asks her to be his date.

This will bring us to the present…

Naruto and Sasuke had decided to go out and train. They had the week off because kakashi was sick. And a whole week without training was impossible for the two boys. Out on the field they each gave it there all. Neither holding a punch, kick, or blow. They fought till there bodies collapsed from exhaustion.

"Good bought Sasuke." Naruto said while lying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Yea good job. You didn't get killed. I'm impressed." Naruto shot up.

"I could take you on a hundred times and I would always win!"

"What ever dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stood up. Not wanting to look weaker then Sasuke he followed suit. "Well I guess ill go home."

Sasuke didn't know what it was in that sentence that made him say what he was about to but it must have been the complete loneliness that caused it.

"Want to come with me? We can go get some food." Immediately Naruto perked up. He hadn't expected Sasuke to remember his birthday was coming up. But still, he did hope he wouldn't have to be alone for this week. He hated the week before his birthday. Because everyone always….

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto wheeled around and saw Ino coming his way. Sasuke sighed and tried to look for and escape but knew it was of no use now. "Hey Sasuke-kun! I have been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" she huffed as she caught her breath.

"hn" was all she got.

"Well I wanted to tell you..."

"We have to go. I promised him food. This will have to wait." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him off towards the Raman shop. Leavening behind an in creditable ticked Ino.

"But Sasuke!" he just waved and continued on his way.

Once Naruto was sure they were out of sight he burst out laughing. "That was so good teme! Did you see the look on her face? She's going to be so mad at me though." Sasuke couldn't help but grin at Naruto.

"Come on. Like I said I promised you food. So let's go eat." They walked side by side till they got to the shop. Sasuke took his usual seat and Naruto his. Each ordered then a silence over came them. After what seemed like for ever the food came and Naruto started a conversation.

"So, are you going to have a party?" Sasuke blinked at the seemingly random question.

"Why would I? I don't want people in my house. They would make a mess." Naruto chocked on his noodle.

"That's such a you answer."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean it's just like you to be more worried about your stuff then having fun. That's what." He smiled at Sasuke but Sasuke didn't smile back. To him it was offending.

"Then maybe I will have a party." Naruto's face dropped. He hadn't meant it as though he should have a party he actually wanted the opposite. In a panic he tried to recall what he had said.

"Sasuke I didn't mean it. You shouldn't have a party. I mean you can if you want but I don't want you to." Sasuke starred at him. 'He's gone nuts.' Was all Sasuke could think.

"Why not?" Naruto looked down at his food and stirred it around a bit. "Naruto?"

"It's just that everyone is going to be having parties this weekend because of the defeat of the-"

"Sasuke-kun! I found you again! Now this time before you can run away. Would you come to my party? I'm sure you've heard about it. Everyone is going to be there. You have to come." Sasuke looked at her.

"What's the party for?" her face grew into a big smile. If Sasuke was asking about it he was interested meaning he wanted to come.

"Well you see Friday is the day the fox was defeated and sealed away. So everyone is having parties to celebrate it. The evil fox was finally defeated so I decided to have a party too. Will you come?" Sasuke sat there for a moment.

"Well Naruto here was saying how I'm never having fun so sure ill go. What time should I arrive?" Naruto felt his heart stop. Sasuke had forgotten all about _it_. He looked away in defeat.

Ino smiled. "Oh I'm so glad! Come at 7:30. And it goes till everyone leave. Ill see you then Sasuke-kun." She bounded off with a smile from ear to ear. Sasuke turned around to rub in his face that he could be fun too. Only to find an empty seat.

"Naruto?"


	2. Chapter 2 flashback

Hello everyone yet again. I must say you all made me very happy. 11 reviews on one chapter. That's why I tired to update so fast. So this time lets aim for 12 ok. If I get 12 ill make sure I update with in a weeks time. Sound fair. Either way thank you all. I hope you like this chapter. As I like to say its "emorific!" so if you're not in the mood for something sad I suggest saving this for another time. Promise after this it will move faster. And Sasuke will be in the next chapter. Been arguing with a friend over how important Sasuke is. He don't understand that even if Sasuke is a prick with out him there is no sweet Naruto Sasuke love now is there? I didn't think so. Unless shadow clones count. Ok enough about my stupid talking time. Read review and enjoy!

This is for you nobi! Sorry its so emorific ill make it happier for you next chapter! Love you lots!

I do not own Naruto! Even though I do own a teme…but that's different now isn't it teme…you owe me a play date…I got toys! Hehehehe

Warring this chapter contains emorific flashbacks and pricks who if I could have would have killed for touching that witch is mine. Sadly the plot calls for no killing yet. Opps did I say that out loud. Shutting up...

Finally!!!

Chapter two flashback

All was lively in the village. Everyone was getting ready for the festival tomorrow. All most all the shop would be closing early tomorrow. There was not a person who wasn't looking forward to the festivities. Well there was one. But he was no were to be found. Locked away in his bedroom under the sheet was Naruto. He knew better then to leave his house for the next few days. As he lay in the dark he remember all the years before. And not one of the memories were even remotely pleasant. He remembered his first and last time leavening the house before the festivities. To the first time one of the villagers had said something.

Flashback time!

Naruto ran down the street oblivious to why all the villagers were celebrating. It didn't matter to him. According to Iruka tomorrow was his 6 birthday. And to make it even better he said he had a surprise for him. He practically skipped down the street. He had never been given a birthday present. Today would be the first one ever. He smiled from ear to ear. He was all most there when two men walked past him and bumped into him. Naruto turned around to apologize to be met with a blow to his head. He staggered back wards but caught his balance.

"Stupid fox mutt! Get out of here." Naruto just looked at the man with confusion. "You heard me! Get!" Naruto didn't need to be told again. He took off to Iruka's and banged on the door. He hadn't even noticed he was bleeding or crying. He just knew he wanted to get away. Iruka had come and opened the door to see a crying Naruto. He scooped him up and held him close.

"What's wrong? What happened Naruto?" he cooed Naruto and tried to clam him down. He closed the door with his foot and walked into the kitchen. Naruto had simmered down a bit and wiped his eyes and sat in Iruka's lap.

"One of the villages hit me and told me to get. Its ok." Iruka felt his heart break into pieces. He knew full well Naruto would suffer for the rest of his life. Shunned and mistreated. He grabbed Naruto and pulled him close. Now it was his turn to cry. He cried for Naruto. For tall the tears he knew Naruto should shed but never would after this.

"Sensei? What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?" he shook his head.

"No Naruto. No one hurt me. I'm just sad for you. That's all. Now for your gift." He placed Naruto on the floor and walked into the other room. Naruto tired to peek around the corner to find a box in Iruka's hands. His eyes lit up.

"Sit down on the coach. Ill bring it over to you." He did as he was told but bobbed up and down. He was so excited.

"Happy birthday Naruto." He handed the box to him and in seconds it was open. Naruto smiled as his eyes first saw it. In the box was an adorable stuffed animal. And it was a fox.

"Oh thank you! Now I can be a part of the celebration like everyone else. This will be so much fun! Thank you!" he jumped up and gave Iruka a hug. Naruto stayed and had dinner but the time passed quickly.

"Naruto you can stay the night if you want?"

"Oh no thank you. I have to go home and get ready for the celebration tomorrow." He smiled and waved good bye. As soon as the door closed Iruka broke down and cried. Naruto could never be apart of it. Because he was the reason for it. Life seemed so unfair. Naruto walked down the street swinging his new toy in front of him.

"Mr. Fox you're going to love your new home! You'll live with me from now on. We can sleep together and eat together and even bathe together. We are going to have so much fun." He walked on contently and noticed it was really dark out. But it didn't matter. All the party lights should be coming on soon. He stopped and looked back. Something seemed off. Why was no one around? And why were none of the lights on yet? He looked forward to see the same two village guys in front of him again. He looked left and right for a place to hide. But there was none and one of them spotted him.

"Hey look... hiccup…it's the...thing." the one man looked at the other, both were drunk. Very drunk. "And ... looook wat it's got." He reached for ward and went for present. He stepped back to stop him from taking it.

"That's mine!" he glared at the men and soon realized his mistake. Both men seemed to sober up right away.

"You see this? Stupid brat thinks it's got the right to anything." The man swiftly grabbed the foxes head and yanked it from him.

"Stop! It was my present!" the man paid no attention. He pulled out a kuni. Flipping the toy so it was on its back and seams faced up.

"Watch closely brat." He pressed it against the foxes seam. Slowly he cut his way down the toy and smiled as Naruto began to cry louder. He took the toy and threw it at Naruto who picked up the destroyed stuffed animal. He grabbed Naruto's hair. "If you not careful that's going to be you one day. Because you are the reason we have this party. That's the only reason I don't kill you right now. So be grateful to that fox inside you." Tears rolled down wide eyes as what the man said sunk in.

"Liar! I'm me! There is no fox in me!" the man snickered.

"Is that so? Then what's this?" He lifted the front of Naruto's shirt to reveal the seal. Naruto immediately grabbed the mans hand and bit it with all his force. He felt something warm and wet drip into his mouth but only bit harder. The suspired man let out a scream of pain.

"You stupid brat!" he pulled at Naruto's hair and then the other man jumped in. he grabbed Naruto from the back and started to hit his head hard. After the fifth or sixth blow Naruto was forced to let go. The bitten man cradled his had and the other grabbed Naruto by his collar. "You're going to pay for that." He punched Naruto in his stomach and threw him against the wall. Naruto knew he heard something break. But all he wanted to do now was get away. As far away as he could. He tried to push up when pain shot thorough his arm. Even the slightest pressure hurt. The man came over and kicked Naruto not aiming for any part of the body. Naruto felt the blow after blow and knew this was only going to get worse. After what felt life forever the other man come back over. Hand new bandaged but to Naruto's horror that hand now had the kuni in it. The man bent over and got close to Naruto.

"You started this remember that. No one will miss you when you're gone. So don't worry. Ill make sure you regret this." He took the kuni and pointed at Naruto's face but then grabbed his arm. Be pulled it straight and rolled up the sleeve. Now mind this arm is broken so just touching it sent pain though Naruto's body. And man squeezed it tightly. Fear consumed Naruto as he felt the kuni puncture his skin.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed and tried to pull away.

"Hurts don't it."

"STOP PLEASES STOP. IM SORRY! STOP!" but his pleas were on deaf ears. These men were consumed with rage and only wanted to inflict pain on Naruto. Blood trickled down his arm and he could feel it drip off the wrist. He screamed and screamed. But no one came. No one cared they were right. No-no…NO! Then the world seemed to move in slow motion. He remembered someone coming and making the men stop. As soon as the man came they had run away. The man had come over to Naruto and picked him up carefully.

"You can't die. There is someone who will need you. You just haven't met them yet. So don't die yet understood." Naruto knew he looked at the face. But it was just a blur because right after he had passed out. When he awoke he was at Iruka's asleep in bed with his arm patched up. When he asked who it was who saved him Iruka said he didn't know. That it was one of the anibu. It took a mouth for the wounds to heal on the out side. But even if they heal there never all the way gone.

Naruto blink and tried to will the tears away. Just thinking about what had happened back then made him cry. He held his arm up and looked at the long scar that ran the underside of his left arm. Even tough most the wounds and bones had healed and vanished this one remained. It always would. As a constant reminder of why he didn't belong here. He rolled on his side and starred at the wall. After a long time thinking Naruto finally spoke out load what had been bothering him all these years.

"Should I even be here?"

Forgive my soul! I love cliffhangers... it makes you guys review! So want the cliff hanger to go away... then review. More reviews means more I write and faster I do it! So hurry up. Go down and over to the left and click the submit review option and hit ok. Good readers. Ok that's all for this time. See you next time on "who's not fun?"


	3. Chapter 3hold me emorific

Hello again!!! I truly am sorry it took me so long to update. I tried but I wanted to make sure everything went exactly the way I wanted it for the future chapters. This one is important! Not that any of the others aren't. But this one is vital. I hope you all enjoy. Even though I know a lot of you are probably like me and just skip the authors babble in the begging I still want to write it. Now I am taking requests for stories and parings. I need something new to do. If you got anything you want just let me know! That's all. I gladly present….

Chapters three- hold me emorificness! 

Naruto sat up in his bed and looked out the open window. Everything seemed so alive out side his window. He sighed and looked around his room. Nothing stood out until he reached the dress. His eyes narrowed because there on the dresser was the fox Iruka had given him so very long ago. There was once a time he could have said he truly loved the fox. But now he hated it with such a deep passion that nothing else in the world could even compare. He glared at it from across the room. Those two beaded eyes seemed to stare right at him and the smile on the face of the fox all seemed to mock his every thought. As he looked at the fox every fiber of his being burned with hate rid for it. The anger welled up inside of him until he could no longer take it and snapped. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" pointing at it accusingly then he jumped from the bed and grabbed the stuffed fox. Ohh how that smile seemed to taught him. He shook it violently as though trying to make it stop its constant stare at him. He could swear the toy was laughing at his inability to do anything about his life. All Naruto's life one question had bothered him. And now if the stupid fox was here he was going to ask. "WHY! WHY ME OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE VILLAGE! WHY?" suddenly he stopped and his immense anger was replaced with self loathing. His voice dropped to below a whisper. "Why did he put you inside of me? If that was the only choice he had then he should have killed me right after he did it. Because once he did he condemned me to this hell. It would have been so much better then living life with the monster inside of me." His eyes glazed over with unshed tears. "It's not fair, it's not fair." He shook his head and tried to hold in all his pain. He looked at the fox again and the same smile was still there mocking him. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He turned around and flung the fox out the window. He smiled with relief as it disappeared from his sight and as soon as it did all his strength left him. He fell to his knees and could no longer hold the tears back. Life seemed so unfair to him. Why should he have to suffer so much? How could he ever expect Sasuke to want to be with him when he was like this? Who could want someone with a monster inside them? Would anyone ever want him? The downward spiral of thoughts seemed to over power him as he sunk deeper and deeper into his pain.

Meanwhile out side Naruto's window one hand reached down gently and scooped up the discarded toy. He rolled it over to look at it better then dusted it off. "Come on you. We got to get you back inside. You're the excuse I been looking for all morning." With cat like skills Sasuke jumped back into the tree he had been occupying since early this morning to watch Naruto's every move. After Naruto had left so abruptly last night he at first thought nothing of it. But when he got home and tried to go to sleep his thoughts wandered back to Naruto and why the hell he would just run off like that. And for all Sasuke's genius mind and all such he couldn't even think of a signal thing. And since he couldn't come up with the answer he decided he would go to Naruto's in the morning and see what was wrong. His original plan had been to go right to his front door and if he didn't answer to bust it open. But when he walked to the door he stood there for a good 10 minutes with his hand ready to knock. Yet he couldn't bring himself to knock. He knew the only way to make things better was to ask Naruto what was wrong. Still he couldn't bring himself to knock. So he looked at the tree across the street from Naruto's bed room window and decided to perch himself in it until Naruto came out. When he first arrived Naruto was awake but noticed Naruto seem to be desperately struggling with something all morning. Sasuke couldn't figure out what to do for his friend so he watched in frustration as Naruto only seemed to get more and more upset. Sasuke didn't know why he was just sitting there watching Naruto suffer instead of helping him. But as Sasuke thought about it, how was he supposed to help him. He didn't even know how to help himself most the time. How do you comfort someone like Naruto? This question burned as Sasuke tried to plan what to do next. After a long time of Naruto wrestled with his own thought he seemed to fall back asleep. For a long time he just sat in the branch and watch Naruto seem to sleep. A few hours passed with no movement from Naruto and that's when he decided to go investigate. He jumped from the branch and latched to the window sill. For a normal person this would have been impossible but Sasuke is a ninja. He latched his feet to the wall below and then took his free hands to open the window enough so he could fit though. Hoisting his body up he sat on the window sill and admired the sleeping Naruto. Even though Naruto was asleep he still seemed to be troubled. His brow was furred and he was balled up as small as he could. It broke Sasuke's heart to see Naruto like this. He reached out and moved the hair from Naruto's sleeping face. And no sooner did he that Naruto twitched and seem to wake. Tensing Sasuke immediately dropped down below the sill and held on tight. Everything was quite for a while so he slowly crawled down the wall. But no sooner did he reach the ground did Naruto start to yell. Most of the words were incomprehensible. But one thing was clear; there was something seriously wrong with Naruto. Jumping from the tree branch to the open window he grabbed hold and then crawled in the open window pushing it the rest of the way open and landed on Naruto's bed with a light thump. He rolled off and placed the fox on the chair beside the bed. He cautiously walked over to Naruto afraid he might break if he made any noise. Half way across the room he froze. He looked at Naruto and felt his heart stop. Never in all the time had he known Naruto had he ever seen him like this. It tore at his heart. Leavening no room for anything else but pain and sorrow. Naruto was on his knees covering his face and crying like a little child who had just been reprimanded and lost all its toys. There was no usual Naruto smile to hide what he was feeling or thinking. No stupid grin or hyper self. Just a completely vulnerable person with no where left to go. This was the first time in Sasuke's life since his brother had killed the clan he felt compassion to another person. He felt as though he had to reach out to Naruto. That if he didn't Naruto wouldn't be ok that he would never be the same. And Sasuke didn't want Naruto to change. He liked Naruto the way he was. Emotions overpowering his normal judgment he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Immediately at the touch Naruto spun around to face him. Sasuke was met with big blue eyes filled to the top with tears. All the things that Naruto had held back for so long reflected in those blue pools. Every muscle moved on its own and Sasuke pulled Naruto into a warm hug. His voice seemed to know on its own just what to say. It almost scared Sasuke at how his body knew what to do even though his mind didn't.

"Shh Naruto its ok. What ever is wrong we will figure out a way to make it better. So shh."

At this moment in time Naruto couldn't have been more grateful for Sasuke, this was all he wanted. For someone to tell him it was ok. Even if it wanted going to be ok. He wanted so bad to thank Sasuke but there was no way he could fit words between his sobs. So he thanked him in his mind. Because 'Sasuke even if it isn't going to be ok thank you for saying it will be.' He pushed his face further into Sasuke's chest and enjoyed to warmth. All Naruto was able to get out of his mouth was.

"Hold me." Shaking his head in reply Sasuke tightened his grip on Naruto and cooed gentle words to him till he feel asleep for the third time that day.

Ok I'm going to end here for today. Because and only because I can. I have the next few chapters kind of planed out. Kind of… yes. Either way if you want to know more you better write me and review. Because otherwise I don't know what you want! I know I'm good and all. But I'm not that good. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I proof read it too. Thank you for the positive criticism. I like that to. That's all I got to say. Have a nice day and review if you want Yaoi sooner!


	4. Chapter 4 first step

Hello everyone. I wish to apologize for my mistake last chapter. I switched the chapter between two computers and it changed from word to notepad. I am very sorry for the super long paragraph in the middle. I know I hate it when authors do that. For give me please! I shall repent by updating faster! There are sometimes though were the paragraphs will be long. Generally those are ones were its Naruto or Sasuke finally realizing there feelings for one another. So you will want to read them. Thanks to you who reviewed. Meant a lot. Please continue to do so. I appreciate every one of them. I know my story is not very good but I am trying hard. So thank you all for reading. Time for…

Chapter four- first step! Realizing your feelings

Sasuke looked at Naruto in his arms. A while ago Naruto had passed out and had yet to awaken. But he was sleeping so peacefully Sasuke didn't want to move and wake him up. The room was silent except Naruto's even breathing witch would have caused Sasuke to tire if not for his heart beating twice the normal speed. As he watched Naruto sleep he felt more and more compelled to kiss him. Now, all of today had been new experiences to him. But this was over the top. Why would he want to kiss Naruto? The little voice in his mind was posing the bigger question though. Why not? Without even noticing he moved closer to Naruto's face. He could feel Naruto's breath on his lips. He was so close that if his heart beat didn't wake Naruto up he didn't know what would. Suddenly Naruto's face turned grim and he started to toss and turn in Sasuke's arms. A nightmare. Quickly Sasuke pulled back and shook his head. He decided it was time to wake Naruto. 'Shame on me for thinking of taking advantage of Naruto when he's like this.'

"Naruto wake up. Come one wake up." He shook his body lightly and in one sudden motion Naruto sprung up and clung to the darker haired boy. He was shaking badly but this time he was not crying. For a long moment they both stayed like that. Then to Sasuke's disappointment Naruto let go and sat down in front of him avoiding all eye contact.

Naruto was fully embarrassed. Not only had he cried in front of Sasuke. Now he had clutched to him for his life all because of a nightmare. What was next? Was all Naruto could think. He had to at least tell Sasuke he was sorry and didn't mean it. Other wise Sasuke would never talk to him again. He took a deep breath and in one go he said all he could fit.

"Sasuke umm I'm so very sorry please don't be mad."

Sasuke blinked at the suddenness of the sentence. "Don't be sorry. You did nothing to offend me." Realizing what he had said he decided to cover it up. "after all you are a dobe." Quickly he noticed his mistake as Naruto flinch at there old nickname, if this was foot ball Sasuke just passed to the opposite team. He has to recover the ball now or never.

"Naruto tell me what wrong. And I want the truth. No matter what happened you know ill try to help you." He sighed. "You're my friend after all."

Naruto looked up and starred into Sasuke's dark orbs. Every fiber of his being felt relief. Never in his life did he ever have someone say they were his friend. Let alone Sasuke say it. It was a bond that he really didn't know what to call. Sasuke was his rival, even though Naruto knew he felt more for him then that he was. At least that's what he had though, but the last sentence had just taken that logic and threw it out. Sasuke considered them friends, at the very least. If he thought they were friends then maybe one day he could tell Sasuke how much he meant to him.

As Naruto was having these thoughts all of his emotions reflected in his eyes. And Sasuke caught ever one. There was initial shock then overwhelming joy and even acceptance. If Sasuke had know saying to Naruto he was his friend would mean so much he would have said it years ago.

Naruto was the first to speak. "I shouldn't have run away after you were so nice to feed me last night. I-"he was silenced with a finger on his lips.

"Nonsense. Stop with this stupid stalling. What did I do to offend you last night?" Naruto's eyes widened and he moved forward.

"Sasuke you didn't do anything wrong! It was- I mean...I." his voice trailed off.

"Are you done? I have more I would to say." Naruto shook his head yes. "Good then listen up. I would like to make amends for last night and wanted to know if you would be my guest to the party tomorrow?"

Naruto froze. What did he say? There was no was Sasuke just asked him to Ino's party was there.

"Sasuke are you feeling ok?" Naruto placed his palm on Sasuke's forehead. But it was quickly grabbed and held.

"Dobe don't you not listen to a word I say!" Naruto had to smile at the very, very light blush creeping into the stoic boys cheeks.

"Teme, your embarrassed aren't you!" he chuckled.

Sasuke couldn't control his temper. He pushed forward off his toes and tackled Naruto to the ground. He pinned him beneath him and held him there for a long moment before saying anything.

For Naruto shock was quickly replaced with embarrassment. "Teme what are you doing!" Sasuke didn't say anything because as far as Naruto could tell he was in another world. Sasuke's eyes scared him. There had a dark gleam just like a tiger before it lunges at its prey. Totally focused and prepared for what ever happens next.

Naruto swallowed hard but never broke his gaze on Sasuke. He started to squire and that's when Sasuke finally moved. He leaned forward and licked the shell of Naruto's ear. "Listen carefully now. I ……. Want ………you." Chills ran down Naruto's body. Sasuke's voice had lowered at least three notches and it was just so sexy. He knew his cheeks were flush but he didn't care. But just as soon as Naruto had comprehended what Sasuke had said Sasuke seemed to snap out of it.

He pulled back and quickly fixed his sentence. "I mean I want you to come to Ino's party. Other wise there will be no one worth talking to. So you have to come with me. No is not an option." Sasuke abruptly stood up and headed for the door.

All of it happened so fast that Naruto was still on his back on the floor by the time Sasuke had reached the door. "Hey wait! Sasuke what was that about?" Sasuke held the door knob in his hand. He looked over his shoulder.

'What was that about?' Sasuke really didn't know the answer. He just knew he had to get away from Naruto before he did something more. "I will be here at 7 to pick you up make sure your ready. The fire works start at 8. After them we can go to Ino's party. Make sure your ready." With that Sasuke walked out the door and ran home. His heart was pounding a million miles per hour. It made sense now why Naruto had been mad. Ino hadn't invited him to the party. But now he could come and didn't have to worry about it. Sasuke smiled at how smart he was. He didn't stop running till he hit his mansion. He looked at the front door and stood there for a moment. 'Is that the only reason I asked Naruto?' he looked up at the sky. He knew the truth was he wanted Naruto to go with him. And only him. But was that love? The stupid girls are always saying they love him. Is this what they felt? So many questions that Sasuke just didn't know the answer too.

Yet with Naruto he was finally sitting up. Sasuke's words rang in his head. He put a hand on his forehead and then realized he was warm. 'That has to be it. I'm sick and I'm imaging things. That's it. Ill go to bed.' He stood up and walked to his bed. With a plop he collapsed on his bed. He rolled over so his back was to the window when he realized that it was not a dream. Because there on the chair was the fox Sasuke had retrieved for him. That fox proved that it was not just a dream. That Sasuke had really told Naruto he was going with him to the festival. Poor Naruto didn't know weather to be happy or devastated. How could he go to a party celebrating the imprisonment of what was inside of him. He hid under the covers and tried to figure out what he was going to do about tomorrow. The choice was simple he would……..

Hahahahahahahahaha I love to do this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I did, only because I have more choices on what to do now. If you liked let me know. If I messed anything up, let me know. I want to continue to get better. Thank you for reading. Gomen! Grasis! And all the other ways to say thank you! Please review for me. I would love to hear what you got to say!


	5. Chapter 5 world's shortest chapter

Hello everyone! This chapter is the world's shortest chapter. The reason? I only got 3 reviews damn you all!!!! And one doesn't count because I made her! So 2 reviews for all my work! No way! Thus we get short chapter with awesome cliffhanger! How to fix this problem… just simply write one word to me. I don't care if the word is die! Just one word please!

REVIEW!!!

Chapter five world's shortest chapter!

Sasuke had run the whole way home. He didn't know why but even thought it was cold out to him it felt like he was on fire. His cheeks were burning and his heart leaping in his chest. He fumbled through the front door. Only stopping when he was in the safety of his home. He slid down against the door.

"What was I doing back there?" he covered his face and shook his head. Everything seemed so confusing. His emotions were all over the place and seemed to have no intentions of claming down. He sat in quite for a long time thinking about everything that had happened.

'What is Naruto to me?' this question was burning in his mind. Was Naruto just a friend? If so why did he want to jump him earlier? Why did he only want to be with Naruto right now? Why was Naruto all he ever thought about? The more he thought about it ever since he could remember Naruto had always been there.

'Could it be… do I love Naruto?'

Hahahahahah I would hate to be all you. How to find out what happens between Naruto and Sasuke all you must do it REVIEW! Thank you all have a very nice day.


	6. Chapter 6 magic of ramen

Hello everyone! I must apologies for taking so long. It was not my fault this time though! It was my computer… I didn't have Microsoft word for a while. But now I do! It's the new one! So I am sorry if things don't come out the same. I will try to fix all I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. My hardest thing in this one was deciding what Sasuke would wear, thus I said! To the internet! And off I went in search of a hot outfit for Sasuke. If you want to know what I stole if from Google bishioun+anime. It's the first dude in black. I don't like him... but I sure all hell like his outfit! Ok enough about me. I know you only read what I write for the Naruto Sasuke goodness, and who could blame you. Enjoy!

Chapter six magic of ramen!!!

It was almost time for Sasuke to pick up Naruto. But he was still quite far from ready. He had spent all the morning picking out an outfit to wear. It had never bothered him before what he wore. But today he wanted to look his very best. He wanted to for Naruto. Tonight was going to be perfect. He had finally come to the conclusion that he did very much love Naruto. So he had spent all the night thinking of the perfect way to tell him how he felt. Being Sasuke he had to make it perfect. This was probably the most important thing he had ever done. After much thought he had picked a very what he called sexy but proper outfit.

It consisted of a pair of skin tight black jeans and a black button up shirt, which just happened to be missing all the buttons from half way up. So it made a perfect v up his chest. The black was such a contrast to his porcelain white skin. He looked in the mirror and couldn't help but think

'Damn I am sexy.' He did one of those spins to make sure everything was in order and noticed his ass. Now we all knew Sasuke has a nice ass, but as he thought about it, Naruto's ass was a lot bigger. He smirked at the thought of the dobe. In less then 30 minutes' he would- wait a moment 30 minuets… why did that seem odd? He flew down the hall and looked at the clock. It was 30 minutes till he had to be there! He should have left the house 10 minutes ago. There was no way he was going to make it on time. He grabbed his house keys jamming them in his pocket and flew out the door.

Running at full speed he could make it to Naruto's in 25 minutes which would give him 5 minutes to stop and fix his appearance before knocking. And just as planed he got there 5 minutes early. But to Sasuke's dismay upon arriving he noticed his appearance was worse then he had thought. He straightened his shirt and then fixed his collar only to feel wet.

'No...There is no way.' He grabbed the ends of his hair and pulled. Water dripped from the ends. 'I never dried my hair!' he rolled his eyes. He had little choices now. Sighing he walked up to Naruto's door and knocked.

………

No answer….. Sasuke knocked again louder this time. He put his ear to the door.

–BOOM-crash-fall-shatter-"shit!" Sasuke held back a laugh.

"Ill be right there!" Sasuke smiled he already knew what had happened. Naruto in an attempt to finish getting dressed had pulled up his pants to lose balance and teeter over hitting the table knocking over the bowls of ramen on the table. The door opened only to confirm his suspicions.

There before him was a Naruto with ramen all over his chest... Wait Naruto's chest! Sasuke knew he licked his lips at the sight before him. He could see Naruto's lips moving and knew there was sound coming from them, but he didn't hear it. All his attention was on the bear chest before him. It was so hard not to reach out and lick all the ramen dripping from his chest but he controlled his body. 'Must not molest him. Must not molest him." Sasuke repeated this over and over in his head. Noticing after a few moments that Naruto had paused he knew he was expecting an answer.

"hn" having not the vaguest clue what he was answering he figured that was the best way to go.

"Ok then come in. ill get changed and we can go." Naruto smiled and welcomed Sasuke in.

Immediately Sasuke felt his heart sink. Naruto "home" consisted of a bed, with one blanket, a table, on its last legs, a refrigerator; Sasuke knew he would never open it for fear of what would attack him, and lastly one lone chair at the table. He looked at the one chair for a long moment. That one chair meant that Naruto didn't feel the need for other chairs because he never expected company. He wrenched at his heart. He walked in and went and sat on the bed.

Change in point of view!!!

Naruto felt his heart jump when he heard a knock on the door. He was in the middle of putting his pants on and after all the event listed above he got to the door. And there before him was probably, no defiantly the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth. Sasuke's hair was wet and dripping down the nape of his neck slowly down his chest and finally out of sight. He watched it travel slowly down until he could not longer see it. Feeling his mouth go dry he did the only thing he could think of... talk.

"So Sasuke... umm. Yaa…come in?" this was all he could frame together in his mind. And even that took a lot. In response he got a simple "hn" after a few minutes. He took that as a yes. Sasuke had walked in but then stopped for a moment and look the room over. Ashamed he thought about how he should have cleaned up before Sasuke had gotten there. His house was a mess. But Sasuke regrouped after a moment and went to sit on Naruto's bed.

"Go ahead and change." The command from Sasuke was simple. Yet a vivid blush covered Naruto's face. Where was he going to get changed? He had a bathroom but there was not enough room in there to put on new pants.

Fidgeting he finally spoke. "Umm... you'll have to turn around."

Sasuke looked at him amused. "Why you gain weight? It never used to bother you getting changed in front of me on mission." Naruto felt his blush worsen.

"Ahh but that was different!" his mouth was hanging open a bit. He felt so stupid saying it. It was different but how?

"Is that so? Well I don't see anywhere else for me to look." Sasuke was smirking at him.

"You could cover your eyes?"

"I could. But then that means I was right and you did gain some weight." He saw the vein in Naruto head pop.

"Fine!" he stomped over and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. Sasuke meanwhile had not taken his eyes off Naruto for one second. Naruto felt Sasuke starring at him as he lowered his pants. He could feel Sasuke's eyes watching his every muscle contract and relax. It knew he was bright red by now and even though he tried to will it away it was of no use. The pants fell to a puddle around his ankles and he stepped out of them. Then he tried to quickly pull up the new ones. Only to get caught yet again in the leg of the pants. Losing balance he fell back wards.

'This is going to hurt.' "Ahhhh" he waited to hit the floor only to feel to strong arms catch him. He looked up and saw Sasuke looking down at him. They were so close… so very close. His heart was on over load. Sasuke leaned closer……

Hahahahahah will Sasuke kiss Naruto? Will he molest Naruto? Will they have sweet passionate sex? Who know? Not I... not yet...only time and your reviews will tell. To tell the truth I all ready know this time. Smiles evilly. So review if you want to know.


	7. Chapter 7 kisses

Hello everyone. I must apologies. But sadly I work everyday but Sunday now plus I go to school so finding time to write is difficult. But I shall never quit. I have to much planed for this story to quite now. For those of you who reviewed thank you so much. They really helped a lot this time. It put writing this higher on my list of stuff I have to do. So in short if I get a lot again I will update faster next time.

Total side note…how many people what seen what the great god of Naruto has done with his wonderful story… he put in Yaoi!!! Sai and Sasuke but hey it's a huge jump! That's all. I felt the need to tell anyone who didn't know. Finally here is chapter 7

Chapter seven kisses

Naruto's current heart rate was off the charts. Sasuke was not even millimeters away from him. Time had to have stopped because this instant in time felt like a lifetime. The only thing he could hear was his rapid heart beat. Was Sasuke going to kiss him? Or was he just overreacting. His face was radiating such heat that it had to have been on fire. He closed his eyes tightly trying to will away this feeling in his chest. His eyes opened to be met with eyes so deep it was like looking at the end of the world. There was so much there and yet nothing at all. Naruto was sure he saw it. But before he could finish his thought he felt Sasuke's lips on his own. It was a chaste kiss. But it was a kiss that sent tingles down Naruto's spin. And as soon as it was started it was over. But Sasuke lingered close to Naruto's face for a long moment then pulled Naruto close into a tight embrace.

In a shaky voice Naruto mumbled. "Sa-sasuke? Wh-"Naruto was silenced when Sasuke pulled Naruto even closer and placed his head in the nape of Naruto neck.

"Shh. Just let me stay like this for a moment." He nuzzled his face deeper into the nape and then sighed.

Naruto's cheeks were bright red and his body was a lot hotter then normal. He could feel Sasuke's even breathing against his chest. It was soothing to feel another person so close to him and not trying to hurt him. At least he could always count on Sasuke to never hurt him. Right?

After a little while Sasuke sighed again and relinquished his hold on Naruto. Reluctantly Sasuke pulled all the way away. Slowly the tips of Sasuke's fingers grazed narutos side. And only when he pulled all the way away did he notice just how little clothing he was wearing. He bent over and picked up Naruto's pants.

"I believe you will be needing these?" he scoffed at Naruto's realization of that fact he was only dressed in his boxers.

Quickly he pulled them from Sasuke. But this time he went to his bed and sat on the edge to put them on. This way he would not fall over again. He starred at the floor as though he could burn a hole in it.

Mean while Sasuke had walked over to the dresser and was searching for a shirt for Naruto to wear. "Hey dobe." Sasuke yelled over to Naruto who in response looked up immediately. oaf

"What the hell was that for!" Naruto looked at the shirt in his hands and blanched. "You- I – you cant expect me to wear this! Its-"

"That's right it's not orange it's black. So put it on it will look……" he pondered the word he wanted for a moment and then replied. "Sexy" smirking throughout Naruto's embarrassment at the discussion. He merely nodded and did as Sasuke had said to do.

Sasuke never took his eyes of Naruto the whole time. Even thought Naruto was getting dressed it was still just as sexy as if he were taking it all off. He watched all the muscles contracting and relaxing. The sight was intoxicating, but Sasuke knew he had to keep a cool head. He had fully planned out his and Naruto's as he called it first date.

And everything was to go perfect. For he was Sasuke Uchiha and anything less then perfect was not acceptable. He was unaware of his grinning but Naruto caught it.

Waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face he asked. "Yo teme what's wrong? Your smiling." Sasuke snapped back to reality. What he wanted to say was the thought of you and me in my bed with you moaning my name. But he bit his tongue.

"I was smiling because your slow ass is finally ready to go. If you took much longer I might miss the fireworks." Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"Jerk. Fine then lets go." He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him though the door and down the street.

It was just getting dark and Naruto had finally picked the perfect spot to watch the fireworks from. And even Sasuke had to agree it was the perfect spot. They sat there in silence for a long time. No one was around them and the scenery was just amazing. They were sitting over looking the pond. The sun was right before then setting so slowly with all the vibrant colors in the whole world reflecting in the water below. Sasuke sighed as he looked over at Naruto who was transfixed by the sunset before him.

The sun sunk behind the horizon and just as it did Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. In his stomach Sasuke felt butterflies and feelings he never knew he could have. And as he looked at Naruto with the last rays of sunlight gleaming of his face, he knew he would only ever feel this for Naruto. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto for the second time that day. This time he was met with a kiss back. Naruto was kissing him. That meant Naruto felt the same way.

After a few innocent kisses Naruto pulled away only to have Sasuke pull him over into his lap. He put his chin on Naruto's shoulder and sighed.

Naruto was blushing from ear to ear. He didn't really believe everything that was going on. But either way he never wanted this moment to end. "Th-the ahh the fireworks will start soon."

Sasuke's voice was low and close in his ear. All he got was muhum in reply but it sent chills down his spin. Sasuke shifted a bit and tightened his arms around Naruto's abdomen.

"Naruto…I have... something I want to tell you." Naruto turned his head so he was facing Sasuke more but he still couldn't see his face.

"What?"

"Naruto. I –"

BOOM BANG POP SIZZLE

And then the first fireworks of the festival went off.

Evil I am. Evil is me. For I am ME. I am sorry about the cliffy, but it's a good spot to end. What did Sasuke tell Naruto? Did Naruto even hear what Sasuke had said? Will there ever be some lemons! All this and more will be answered in chapter 8 of who's not fun!


	8. Chapter 8 Monster

Hello all my lovely fans. By the way you all rock!

Few things to say to you guys.

A Of coarse I am evil. Only evil people can make such wonderful things.

B Apparently chapter five was written wrong I apologues. The second shortest chapter in the world. Thank you for pointing that out Yaoi fan 07.

C I am a total sadist! I love it. I love it so much I can't tell you. I feel better now.

Lastly the SaiXSasuke thing so many people asked about, In chapter 347 of Naruto there is a Yaoi scene between Sai and Sasuke. For further fun go to www saiyanisland com just put in dots were the spaces are. i have faith you all can figure it out form there. Have fun.

Finally I am proud to present……

Chapter eight Monster

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. The first fireworks of the night had just gone off causing Naruto to jump in surprise. He knew Sasuke had said something important but he couldn't hear it because of the fireworks. His heart raced as he tried to think of what Sasuke could have said.

"What did you say Sasuke I couldn't hear you?" but instead of replying with words he just pulled him closer. Naruto was about to protest and demand to know what was said. But for some reason he knew that he should not ruin this moment. They sat there till the very end of the fireworks watching each one explode forming a beautiful shape and color. The fireworks seemed to tell a story of joy and hope for the village. Naruto had watched them from his room for years and every year he would dream of a year where he would be able to sit and enjoy them with someone. Someone he truly love and he would be able to watch them with every year till they grew too old to anymore. He turned too looked at Sasuke and smiled. 'I guess my wish came true.' He placed a light kiss on Sasuke's cheek and then turned back to the fire works. For the finally they launched a whole pack at one time. Naruto held his breath waiting for the final shape to form, but when it did it only made him realize what today was.

There in the sky was the image of the nine tailed fox withering in pain just before it would have been sealed by the fourth Hokage. Naruto felt his stomach drop out. Because of all his excitement he had forgot that today was also the day they celebrated the foxes defeat. The very same fox that was inside him. Not so much he forgot as he pushed it from his mind. He immediately tensed in Sasuke's arms. Even thought Sasuke was right there holding him, it felt like he was miles away. Everything got cold as Naruto recalled the time many years ago. His body started to shut down in self-defense so that Naruto would not hurt mentally. His body knew it was too much for him to deal with anymore. So his eyes got coldly and his heart rate slowed.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's discomfort right away. "Naruto what's wrong?" Naruto didn't say anything at all he didn't even turn to look at Sasuke. The fireworks were over now so he knew Naruto had heard him. "Naruto?" he brushed his fingers over his cheek hoping to draw him out of what ever had bothered him so much.

Slowly very slowly Naruto seemed to come to. When he finally did he looked around as though in a panic. Line an animal that's being hunted Naruto's every sense seemed heightened. Sasuke also looked but saw not a signal soul around them and thus concluded that there was nothing to be afraid of. "Naruto are you ok?"

It all hit Naruto at once. He had to get home now! If any of the villagers saw him out tonight, Naruto shuddered. He could not afford to be out tonight

"Sasuke I have to go home." He went to stand up only to have Sasuke pull him harshly back down.

"You will not be going home yet. We have a date to finish. Or did I do something to make you mad?" Sasuke asked annoyed but worried. The way Naruto was acting was very unlike Naruto. 'What if I pissed Naruto off? What should I do?'

Immediately Naruto responded. "Sasuke you didn't do anything. It's just that I thought of something I have to do at home. And well you know how it is when you have to do something." Naruto rambled on till he felt he had said enough and finished his sentence in a mere whisper. Sasuke looked at Naruto with a piercing gaze. He knew full well what Naruto meant. But Naruto was still hiding something. Or something was a miss.

"Naruto, we promised Ino we would go to the party. She would be very disappointed if we didn't show up. You don't want to disappoint her right." Naruto shook his head but Sasuke knew he didn't want to go. After a few minutes Naruto stood up holding tightly onto Sasuke's hand.

'It would all be ok as long as Sasuke was there right?' Naruto hoped so at least. He tensed as they got closer to town. There were people all over the place and all it took was one to say something and Sasuke would never want to talk to him again. He tried to rush through town in an attempt to get out of the streets faster. 'Only one more block, only one more block.' Naruto chanted over and over in his head. Finally Naruto could see Ino's house in front of them. He stopped for a moment as he took in all of Ino's decorations. There was everything from a fox being forced in a cage to miniature fox ears and tails being given out to all the guests. Naruto's heart sunk even lower. 'This was a bad idea. No forget that it was a horrible idea. There was no way this could end well. No way at all.'

Sasuke tugged on Naruto's hand to get his up to the door. Sasuke couldn't quite figure out why Naruto was freaking out so much ever since the fireworks. He said that he hadn't offended him. Then if that was true, what was wrong? Sasuke didn't even need to ring the doorbell because Ino knew as soon as Sasuke had stepped up on the doorstep that he was there. The front door flung open to reveal Ino in a sexy fox out fit.

Sasuke had to cover his mouth to prevent himself form hurling all over the sluttie girl as she proceeded to hug him. "OHH SASUKE –KUN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I BEEN WAITING ALL THIS TIME JUST FOR YOU." She went to kiss him and that's when he drew the line and finally pushed her away. Everyone in the party had stopped to watch Sasuke come in. all the party Ino had bragged how Sasuke had agreed to come to _her _party WITH her. No one believed her of coarse but still they were all curious to see if he would actually show. And here he was at the party...but he was here with someone else. Nervous glances were exchanged between the guests. This was not good.

"Ino would you please behave your self. I'm here to have fun. Not be pestered by you or anyone else." Ino's mouth hit the floor. "Besides I'm here to be with Naruto." He pulled Naruto forward and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind.

Naruto could see the rage in Ino's eyes. Such rage it scared him to no ends. He tired to wiggle out of Sasuke's vise like grasp but it was of no use. It took a few moments for Ino to compose her self but she did it famously.

"But you see Sasuke-_kun_ that is a bit difficulty to do. Because Naruto here was never invited to my party nor would he ever be." Naruto felt the ping in his heart. The weight of Sasuke on his shoulders seemed two times as heavy as it should be.

Sasuke was just as quick to retaliate though. "Well if he can't come then I guess I can't either." Sasuke turned to leave because just then he knew he had won because no sooner did the words leave his mouth did Ino change her mind.

"Oh Naruto I would be honored if you would come to my party. Would you please come in?" she forced a smile and pulled Naruto in the door. Sasuke followed with a smile spread across his face.

The party was simple in planning but complex in its accessories. With in moment of walking in the door Naruto had fox ears, tail and whiskers drawn on his face. But when the girl went to draw them she looked confused because Naruto already had lines on his face. So she kindly had said she would just darken them a little so he would be the same as everyone else.

Sasuke stuck to Naruto's side like glue for the beginning part of the party but somehow he had got separated from him and now he extremely regretted it. He looked all over the huge estate yet he couldn't seem to find him. "Naruto! Hey Naruto where are you?" then he bumped into the last person in the world he wanted to see at hats point I time. Ino. He sighed as Ino seceded in slowing his search for Naruto.

Meanwhile with Naruto things were going ok. He had tried to find Sasuke only to be met with hinita. He had always enjoyed her company. She wasn't like the other girls who wouldn't even give him a second look and if they did it was only to tease him or hurt him. "Hey hinita!" he yelled when he had spotted her.

"WH-what are you doing here Naruto –Kun?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling.

"Well you see Sasuke brought me. He said we would have fun but for some reason I can't seem to find him at all. You happen to know where he is?" Hinita immediately looked horrified. Her usual shy personality change and she grabbed Naruto's arm in frustration.

"Naruto you have to get out of here now!" Naruto's smile fell from his face at her sudden attitude change.

"Why hin-"

"Naruto you just walked into a death trap. Did Ino- I don't even have to ask. Naruto listen to me. Ino is obsessed with Sasuke and will do _anything_ to get him. And Naruto she **_knows_**." She made sure to emphasize the know in the sentence but Naruto still looked confused so she continued.

"Naruto she knows your secret and so do I." Naruto stumbled back a step.

"Th-that's impossible. She can't know! Only the adults know. How do you know?"

She looked down at the ground as though she was ashamed. "I told my father a long time ago that one day I was going to merry you and he flipped. He told me I could never be anything to you because you were below me. Witch you aren't Naruto. You know that right?" she stopped as she saw the hurt and confusion in Naruto's face.

Taking a breath she continued. "Since my father told me I am sure that if Ino told her father she hated you or anything of the sort he wouldn't hesitate to tell her about you and your secret to make her feel better. And information like that in Ino's hands is very bad. That's why you have to leave here now." she pleaded with him trying to convey how bad his situation was.

"Naruto there is no telling what dirty tricks Ino will pull. Please Naruto just run home ill get Sasuke and tell him you were sick or something. Just please go!" Naruto turned to hinita and replied almost like he was in a trance.

"I can't just run. I have to find Sasuke and tell him. Other wise Ino might-"the words never left Naruto's mouth as he turned to run and find Sasuke before Ino could tell him the truth.

He ran through the crowds of people. There on the other side of the room was Sasuke. And Ino was with him. He had to hurry.

'Ino would tell him what Naruto was.'

She was talking to him and causally touching his arm. Naruto could hear them talking about the fox demon.

'She would tell him all the things he never wanted Sasuke to find out.'

She looked over Sasuke's shoulder and smiled as she saw Naruto coming towards them.

"Oh Sasuke did you know that Naruto is hiding something from you?" she smirked as Naruto approached and froze. He didn't hear Sasuke reply but Ino continued.

'He had to stop her before she told him he was a –'

"You would have no way of knowing because your parents are gone and you don't have any one who would be old enough to know around you. But Naruto has a huge secret. Because he is really a-

MONSTER.

End ). You all like the ending….i do! I know how everything is going to play out now. and god is this fun to do this. I leave you all on a cliff hanger again because I got such wonderful reviews. I got so many I took my Saturday night and dedicated it to just writing the next chapter. I spell cheeked differently this time. So if my grammar and stuff is better let me know at ill do it this way from now on. Thanks a million everyone who reviewed. I love you all!!!

If I got a lot of reviews I will update as fast as I did this time. So if you love me or hate me let me know!


	9. Chapter 9 crumbling down

Hello everyone. I got lots of reviews so I updated super fast. I wanted to get it in before I had to go to work. Now I guess some people were confused by the way I wrote the end of the last chapter. I didn't mean to confuse you. What happened was Naruto thought it at the same time Ino said it. Sorry everyone for not being clear. I was about to update the story when i realized i didnt name the chapter. so he finaly is...

Chapter nine crumbling down.

Sasuke knew. He knew Naruto's secret now. It was all over now. There was no way they could go back to the way they were. Immense sadness filled Naruto. He looked up to see Ino standing there smiling smugly at him. A smile that was saying everything she was thinking in one look.

"I won." Naruto closed his eyes and could feel his hate for her rising. It was building and building. In the back of his mind he could hear a voice whispering to him. Telling him all the things he knew but hoped were not true.

"It's all her fault. She cause all this. Now Sasuke will never want you. Never love you. It's all her fault. ALL HER FAULT!" Naruto could feel the charka pouring out of his body and surrounding him. Embracing him as he was flew into a rage. "Sasuke all ready knows so you should show him. Show him our power! MAKE HER REGRTE TELLING HIM!" in that instant Naruto snapped. All control or logical thought was gone. All he knew was he was going to kill Ino! Kill her slowly oh so very slowly.

Within seconds Naruto was to Ino. He reached out and felt his claws connect with the skin of her collar bone and dragged them down across her upper chest till he stopped just above her breast.

All Ino had time to do was scream and Naruto was there. She went to block but Naruto cut at her arms and face. He sliced at what ever piece of skin he could reach. Ino thought all was lost until _her_ hero stepped forward.

Naruto had been so focused on killing Ino that he had forgotten all the people around them. He felt a body connect with his and it knocked him to the side away from his prey. This angered him even more so he sideswiped at the offender and got him across the face. He turned to see who it was who had dared stop his attack on Ino. But he froze with fear as he saw Sasuke standing between him and Ino with blood trickling down his cheek.

Naruto froze but only for a moment. He quickly assessed the situation and found the best course of action. Instantly he was taking off for the window and disappeared from view. Naruto ran and ran. He had to get away. He had to run as far away as possible. He couldn't remember everything that had happened but he knew once the elders found out what he had done they would want him dead. He had to hide till things clammed down.

Meanwhile at the party most people just stood there in shock. No one could believe what had just happened. But Sasuke felt dread. What all had just happened made everything make more sense but some things still didn't add up. He looked out the window that Naruto had fled. He had to go catch up to Naruto and try and help him before anything else bad happened. He stepped forward deciding he would go find Naruto no matter what the out come when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Sasuke turned to see Hinata as the person who had stopped him.

"What do you think? I have to go find Naruto." He shoved her off agitated that anyone would try to stop him. But even when sending her a death glare she did not waver.

"What do you think you can do for him?" Sasuke flinched at her words. She was never this forward. She was never this sure of her self.

"I am going to help him. I'm going to save him. So just-" She stepped up and slapped Sasuke across the face.

"You stupid idiot! Don't you realize this is all your fault to start with. Naruto knew he shouldn't come out of his house today but you made him. You told him you would protect him. But you didn't even know what you were protecting him from. And you failed! And now you think you can help him. You can't. There is nothing you can do but hurt him. That's all you ever do!" She was on the verge of tears by the time she had finished.

"Your right." She looked up and saw Sasuke meeting her gaze with disappointment showing in his eyes for himself. But their was also fierce determination. "Your right I did fail him. But I won't fail again by not trying. I will help Naruto no matter what it takes. So don't worry about him anymore. I will save him." With that last statement she had to look away. All these years she had wanted to be the one to save Naruto from everything. To be his savior his angel. But right now she realized she was not the one Naruto needed. It was Sasuke. Sasuke was the only one who could save Naruto from all his demons.

"Go. Go to him Sasuke. You can save him." Sasuke nodded then went to go fellow the path Naruto had taken.

"Wait! Sasuke why did you save me if you love him?" Sasuke looked at the pitiful girl behind him. She was bleeding all over and had been crying but she had pulled herself together enough to ask him why. So he felt like he should at least tell her why.

"I did it for Naruto. I didn't do it to save you. He would never have forgiven himself if he had killed you. Even if you did deserve it." That was the last words Sasuke exchanged with anyone before he took off. He didn't know where he was going or even if he was going the right way. But all he knew was he had to keep moving. He had to keep going till he found Naruto. "I'll keep Going faster and faster until I find him. I have to find him. I will find him. Legs go faster damn it!" Sasuke turned on his sharighan and scanned every inch of the forest as he ran though it. Then he heard it. There was the sound of voices and fighting and the smell of blood was every where. Immediately Sasuke assumed the worst. He ran towards the sounds. Finally he saw the clearing up ahead. Once he reached it he froze. There in the clearing were all the villages' best ninjas. There were at least 10 standing and numerous others on the ground bleeding and hurt. He looked up to see Naruto standing there before the lake. The same lake they had sat at only hours before. The one they had once been so close together at couldn't make them seem further apart now. There among them was Naruto. But it wasn't Naruto. That thing standing before him was not Naruto. It couldn't be Naruto. Sasuke watched with horror as the anbu closed in on Naruto. One or two at a time would attack him only to be thrown back by Naruto immense power. Sasuke felt a ping in his heart.

Could he really save Naruto?

Will Sasuke save Naruto? Can he even save him? Or is Naruto beyond saving? And after all those he hurt will he even be allowed to be saved? All this and more in the next totally awesome chapter of who's not fun?!!!!!!!

Ahh I feel better now. Make sure you review and let me know what you think. I wait with bated breath for your reviews. If I get a lot ill write the next chapter even faster!


	10. Chapter 10 i love all of you

Hello everyone. Now this chapter was fun because there was a few ways I was going to go with it. In the end I chose this because it made me do the fan girl squeal when I read it. . One choice was have Naruto fox rape Sasuke but I didn't like that. The second was "bitch we hugging this out." In witch Sasuke would have gone chibby and glomped Naruto. In witch it was too cute. Third was killing Sasuke off. But I knew lots of you would be very unhappy then. So I decided to let it go this way...and to find out you have to read ahead...Go Go Go!

Chapter 10

Doubt filled Sasuke as he watched the scene below him unfold. The moon seemed too reflected perfectly off the waters still surface. Naruto's eyes were as red as the blood that was soaking the earth all around him. The sight was horrific to say the least. The village's best were being taken down like children who had never held a weapon in there life. Sasuke was now clutching the tree next to him for dear life. He couldn't do this! He had to run. Had to get away from here or else he would die. Just as he was about to run those two blood red eyes he feared so much gazed upon him. His whole body froze. Those eyes held so much... the only word for it was blood lust and it chilled Sasuke to the bone. But there was something about those eyes that made him realize it was still Naruto in there. And that Naruto needed him. Even thought he knew walking forward would mean death his legs carried towards Naruto. His body was chilled like the night around him yet the heart was thumping away like no tomorrow. He was going to save Naruto even if it was the last thing he did. He was the only one who could. So he would!

Naruto had been on all fours but quickly rose to standing position as Sasuke moved closer. He cautiously watched Sasuke as he slowly but constantly moved towards him till he was out of the cover of the trees. He eyed the Uchiha with curiosity. This was going to be fun. He smiled evilly as Sasuke entered the clearing that was soaked in only blood and moonlight. The fox had already made his mind up; he was going to play with this toy. Oh the fun he was going to have breaking this toy in.

_Meanwhile the real Naruto was stuck inside the cage the fox had been sealed in all these years. But unlike the fox he didn't want to get out. As long as he was in here no one could hurt him. He could be all alone forever. No one wanted him out there so it was ok. Who would want a demon? No one that who. Sasuke knew his secret no, so he was all alone. He couldn't expect Sasuke to except him with open arms anymore. And even if he did now it would only be out of pity. He had always been all alone. It was no different if he was alone now. No one would care. All of the negative thoughts echoed over and over in Naruto's empty sanctuary. In a downward spiral his thoughts traveled with no hope for a happy outcome. Over and over till it all most seemed as though someone else was saying them instead of Naruto. No one wants you. No one needs you. So just stay in here. No one cares. Stay all alone in here. Forever and ever my little Naruto. Say in hiding where you belong._

_When Naruto had first gotten stuck in here he tried to escape but the longer he was in there the less he tried till he was just sitting in the corner holding his knees close just trying to stay awake. Thought he didn't want to see what was happening on the outside the fox forced him to watch as he slaughtered the villagers with no remorse. Naruto could only cry as he saw all the innocent blood sprayed upon the earth and fox smiled as it ran down his claws. Each kill push Naruto further and further away from trying. The more people dead the less chance he had of ever coming back. His eyes felt so heavy. They were closing all on there own. It was so hard to stay awake. But then again why was he even staying awake. It didn't matter if he went to asleep right. No one cared after all. He was a monster after all. It didn't matter what happened to him. All alone…_

"_Hey kit don't go to bed yet!" Naruto opened his eyes enough to see the fox standing out side the bars smiling. Naruto was teetering between consciousness and sleep. All he wanted to do was disappear. "I got a present for you. Open your eyes and look out side. I know you'll like what you see." Naruto fought to look but he doubted it would be anything he would want to see. What was there outside that he deserved to see?_

_He blanched at the sight before him. There before the fox was Sasuke and instead of doing the smart thing and running away he was walking towards him. Energy flooded his body as he saw Sasuke and how he was putting himself in danger. "YOU STUPID IDIOT RUN! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" Naruto stood up and banged at the bars. He had to tell Sasuke to get away._

_The fox covered his ears in annoyance. "Shut up all ready. He can't hear you no matter how hard you scream and yell. So just sit back and enjoy the view. I'm going to do what you never had the guts to do. And I know he will enjoy it as I take his innocence from him and then kill him. I can't wait" chills ran down the fox's spine at the mere thought. He licked his lips and turned to leave._

"_Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch him!" Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke knowing that there was no convincing the fox to stop once he had made his mind up. "Run you idiot there is nothing you can do for me! Get the hell away from me! Cant you see you're in danger!" the fox just walked away deciding to ignore the pest yelling nonsense in the back round. Even if he ran now the fox would hunt him down and take what he now thought was rightfully his. Naruto shook at the bars viciously trying yet again to escape. He had to save Sasuke! And that meant he had to get out of this cage. But how was he supposed to do something the great fox demon couldn't do over all these years? How could he get out? _

Calmly as he could Sasuke stood in front of this killing machine. Every thing in his body that could think told him to run, yet he continued to go towards Naruto till they were only mere feet apart. Every sense on his body was on overdrive. Feeling every change in every thing around them. Ready to react in a moments notice if need be.

"Naruto stop this. What are you doing?" Sasuke decide he would have to pled with him and find out what was causing this. He knew Naruto and the Naruto he knew would never do this with out a reason. But even with a reason this was way out of Naruto's normal state. And something about the way he was looking at his set him at edge.

"_Sasuke its not me! Cant you see that!" Naruto tried to get through to Sasuke but he knew his words were not reaching him. There has to be a way! There has to be! Naruto looked around the cell looking for anything to help him. There was nothing at all. Naruto was becoming more and more frantic as time went on. The longer he was in here the more danger Sasuke was in. _

"Sorry to disappoint you but Naruto is tied up right now. But I think I can help you. And then some." Grinning like crazy he strolled towards Sasuke and he caressed Sasuke's cheek. "Mumm beautiful skin you have. So smooth and pale just like a porcelain plate. I can't wait to see more of it. Can I fill your plate my beautiful specimen?" It was more of a statement then a question and in one fluid motion the fox ripped Sasuke shirt all most clear off him. "Muhhh. Beautiful. Truly beautiful"

_In his cage Naruto was so frustrated. Everything he tired didn't seem to work. And then he saw the fox rip Sasuke shirt off and knew he was running out of time. "Don't touch him! Get away from him!" Naruto felt his anger raising. He had to get out. He had to stop the fox._

Sasuke didn't flinch even an inch. So this was what the fox wanted. Then so be it. Sasuke had come to the only conclusion his mind could think of that wouldn't get him or Naruto killed. Calmly he asked, "So this is what you want?"

_Naruto's eyes widened. "No Sasuke no. don't do it. Don't be so stupid. Please don't. I'm not worth it. I'm dirty please don't dirty yourself too. Please." Naruto clutched the bars for dear life. This was not happening. It couldn't be. He was so helpless. Always the one needing to be saved by Sasuke. But the one time Sasuke needs saving he couldn't even do anything. He was so useless. He whispered now... "Please Sasuke. Please get away while you still can. Please." _

The fox tilted his head. He had expected Sasuke to refuse and resist. But this was quite the contrary. "You're a smart boy Uchiha. Yes, this is what I want. I want your body for my own. To do what ever I want with. When ever I want" he stepped forward challenging him with out uttering a single word.

But Sasuke expected the challenge head on. His mind was made up and once he made a choice no matter what the repercussions were he went thought with it to the end. Holding out his arms as thought pinned to a cross he set the stage. "So be it then." The fox felt his jaw drop. Sasuke was standing there with eyes set in stone. He had accepted his fate as fact and knew there was no turning back now. Not if he was going to save Naruto.

"_Sasuke…no." Naruto dropped his head in shame. It was all over. Once the fox did this he would never be able to go back to the way it used to be. How could he ever face Sasuke knowing what was going too happened. It was all over. He slid down the bars till he hit his knees. "Sasuke I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Sasuke."_

To say the fox was confused would be a huge understatement. "Why? Why would you do such a stupid thing? It makes no sense. You have nothing to gain from it."

"If I give myself to you, you must let Naruto back out. That's all I want from you." The fox looked disgusted at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the look with just as much distaste.

"You damn fool. I can just take what I want from you. Why would I negotiate with you? I'm never letting that kid out again. He ran to me for help! He said he couldn't take it and had to hide. So I hid him and that's where he will stay for all time now. I gave him what he wanted. To be all alone where no one could reach him ever again. Guess it true when they say be careful what you wish for." the fox laughed the evil villain laugh. "He thought no one cared about him. Thought he was all alone. And you know what the best part it? He was right. No one in this village wanted him. He would have always been all alone. It's so much better this way. I'm free now so I can finally have some real fun." The fox laughed and laughed. Then just as quickly he stopped and stared at Sasuke like a piece of meat. "And now you will be mine." The fox went to move forward but stopped when he suddenly felt immense charka pouring out of the boy in front of him. He cocked an eyebrow and inquired. "Something wrong Sasuke-_kun_?" dragging out the Kun for a more desired effect.

"Your wrong." Sasuke looked up with fire in his eyes. "There are plenty of people in this village who care about Naruto. There a many who are worried about him right now." Sasuke locked the foxes gaze on him as he pushed his boundary line closer to the fox forcing the fox to take a step backwards he continued to glare at him with the same intensity as before. "And you didn't notice because you're a heartless creature but most of the people you hurt or killed here didn't even attack you for real because they couldn't. Do you know why? No you don't! They couldn't because they care about Naruto and what happens to him! They **can't** kill him because **they care**!"

_Naruto was looking up at Sasuke form his cage. He could feel every word Sasuke said and felt them reinstating all around him. Warmth filled Naruto for the first time since he entered this hell whole. They were words of hope. Of a future. But just as quickly as they were there the fox chased them away. He could feel himself losing his control over Naruto the more Sasuke said. Anger filled the fox as he felt the control slipping he was not going beck to that cage! Never again would he the great fox demon be caged. _

"_Don't listen to him Naruto. You know what you are. He doesn't know what you are. If he did he wouldn't be here right now would he. No he would have run away as fast as he could. You and I both know that." Naruto's head was hung to hide his face from the fox. He was right. Sasuke didn't know what he was. Even if he did he didn't know the whole truth. Sadness filled every fiber of Naruto's being as reality hit him hard in the chest. He clutched his heart in pain. It felt as though a clamp was squeezing the life right out of him. He didn't know how much more he could take. _

The fox knew he had to gain back the ground he had lost. "But you don't know what we really are. Other wise you would be running for the hills boy. So why don't you be wise and shut your mouth." Venom was practically dripping from the fox's mouth.

"I know you are the fox demon. And I know Naruto is Naruto. You two are not one person. Because Naruto is nothing like you. And quite frankly I don't care what you are. I only care about Naruto. "The fox looked at Sasuke stunned. This was impossible!

Anger was building in the fox. He was not going to lose being free because of some stupid speech. "How badly I want to kill you right now. You couldn't even fathom it. But I know it will hurt the kit so much more if I hold out and kill you after I'm done playing with you. And ill make sure I kill you slowly so very slowly."

Sasuke just starred at the fox. His arms still raised in the air. "Come at me then. I don't care what you do to me." The fox couldn't believe it. This boy was not normal. Not normal at all!

_Naruto looked out at Sasuke with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Sasuke...Im so sorry. I'm too weak to help you. And all I do is cause you trouble yet you still do all this for me. I'm so sorry." Naruto looked away and only looked back when he felt the fox's anger building again._

"How can you not care? I'm going to torture you and rape you over and over and you invite me to do it! You make no sense." The fox was huffing from the amount of energy he used yelling at Sasuke. None of this made sense to the simple minded fox.

"That's simple."

_Naruto could feel the knots in his stomach. How could something so awful be simple! What was Sasuke thinking behind that stone cold mask? _

"I can do it because I love Naruto. I love the real Naruto. The whole Naruto. And I would do anything for him. Even die. Can you hear me Naruto? Even if you can't, I love you! I love you so much it hurts! So don't you dare give up on me and everyone else you have here! Because no matter what you are now or ever will become I will always love you! That I promise too you Naruto. So come back to me."

……

I'm leavening it there for tonight. Its midnight and I got work tomorrow. I hope you all enjoyed this addition of who's not fun. I know I am. What will happen next? Will Naruto break free of his cage or will someone die? Only I know! And maybe your reviews could save Sasuke or Naruto because I got 3 ways of going with this and 2 out of 3 involve one of them dyeing. So if you want this story to go on review! I want at least 10! Since its chapter 10 And I know it's possible. But the more I get the more likely they will both live and that means LEMONS! So review. Its not hard and only takes 3 minutes tops. So go now. I didn't write 7 pages for nothing.


	11. Chapter 11 jailbreak

Hello everyone, it is I. I return to you all with the next chapter of who's not fun? Sorry it took so long to update but when you work everyday but Sunday and do school full time you don't have much time for fun. But because you all reviewed I made sure to book a time slot for writing the next chapter. Only because I love you guys when you review for me. Makes me so happy. This chapter gave me a lot of trouble so I'm sorry if it's choppy or not to good. But I had to get through it before I could get to the more important part. At the bottom I'm going to try and explain the stuff I don't think people will understand. Again I apologies for being unable to do a better job. And in response to one of the reviews that made me laugh for a long time. For all of those of you who are wondering if English is my first language sadly it is. I am just very bad at it. I'm much better at my polish. I do speak other languages too so I sometimes have difficulty writing in English because of spelling and grammar. That's to answer your review and for any other who were wondering. For al the other people thank you for reviewing because I made a deal with mini-j if I got more then 10 I would not kill Naruto or Sasuke yet…opps did that slip out…only way to know is to read! So I'm going to shut up! Go read and enjoy…

Chapter 11 jailbreak!

"I can do it because I love Naruto. I love the real Naruto. The whole Naruto. And I would do anything for him. Even die. Can you hear me Naruto? Even if you can't, I love you! I love you so much it hurts! So don't you dare give up on me and everyone else you have here! Because no matter what you are now or ever will become I will always love you! That I promise too you Naruto. So come back to me."

_Those words resonated all around Naruto. He could feel them as though they were melting away the years of pain he had felt. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings it caused in him. Sasuke's words were true and pure. He put his hand over his heart. It was beating rapidly in response to Sasuke words. And this time even though he was crying it wasn't from pain or sadness. He was crying from pure happiness. He wasn't alone anymore. Someone wanted him, needed him, loved him! He stood up and shook at the bars of the cage. He would get out. He would! He would go to Sasuke, to the one place he really belonged. To the one person who loved him. And he would tell Sasuke he loved him too and then he would never let him go again._

"_I'm coming Sasuke! Wait for me!" Naruto focused all his charka in his hands. Then he would send blast after blast at the bars that kept him away from Sasuke. At first it seemed futile but after the 10__th__ blast he noticed a small notch in the bars. Slowly but steadily the bars were cracking. Little by little he was getting closer to Sasuke. But would he be able to make it out in time? He had to hurry, Sasuke's life depended on it._

_Meanwhile the fox had ceased all laughter. He could feel Naruto's power starting to surge in him and it didn't seem like it was stopping. He turned his attention from the boy in front of him to the one inside. Immediately He paled. This was impossible. The same bars he had tried to escape from for years this kid was tearing down. He knew the kid had power but this was unimaginable. At this rate... NO! The fox growled .The fox looked at Naruto in disbelief. How was this possible_! It wasn't that's how! "I will not let you escape! I know you only want to get out to be with Sasuke! So_ ill take your reason from you! I'll take him from you for ever! And then you'll never leave here!" _

_Naruto didn't answer. He only continued to beat away at the bars with more and more power. The fox chilled and turned to Sasuke in order to solve the problem. Even if he died, at this point he would not let the kid take control again. He would not be sent back to that cage. Never again!_

He spat at Sasuke with utter hate. "I was going to have fun with you. But now you opened your stupid mouth and I have to kill you. This is entirely your fault. We could have had so much more fun. But if you're the only reason the kit is acting up... well you know what that means, the fox cracked his knuckles and crouched down ill just have to eliminate you. Good bye Sasuke Uchiha. It was nice to meet you." With immense speed that only the fox would ever have been able to achieve he flew at Sasuke. Red eyes flared and claws extended. He was only mere inches away from making contact with Sasuke's skin.

Sasuke immediately took the defensive. He knew that he wouldn't be able to stop the attack. But maybe just maybe if he could retaliate just once he could hurt the fox enough for Naruto to get out. He knew he was walking on a razors edge. The blast could kill Naruto and the fox. But then again if he could get it to just the right amount he might be able to just take the fox out. He knew he didn't understand everything that was going on. Hell he didn't even understand half of it. But the fox was his opponent and he would be damned if he was just going to stand there and wait to die. He knew he could be making a huge mistake. But this was the only salutation he could think of that even stood a chance. So he made up his mind and quickly activated the shargihan. Red eyes met red eyes only for an instant. Then with speed to rival the foxes Sasuke dodged to the left then jumped backwards to increase the gap between them. With equal speed he ran around the lake and hoped the fox would take the bait.

Like a fish to a worm the fox quickly persuade Sasuke. He had never met anyone who could match his speed let alone surpass it. But as he tired to catch up he realized that these two boys were not normal boys. And he knew he had to end this as quickly as he could. Because on the inside Naruto was almost out. And on the outside he knew Sasuke had something planned. The fox didn't know what would happen to him if Naruto got out. All he knew was it wouldn't be good. Two souls were not meant to inhabit one body. So either he would be expelled or he would have to be resealed and neither sounded good to him. The fox ran parallel with Sasuke trying desperately to get his claws into the Uchiha. But all the efforts were in vain. He knew Sasuke had something up his sleeve but he didn't know what, and he wasn't about to wait and find out. If straight attacks didn't work he would try something different.

Sasuke knew his attack was all most there just a little more and it would be powerful enough not to kill Naruto but to pack one hell of a punch. Now he just needed the right moment to attack. And he knew it had to be timed perfectly otherwise it wouldn't work. Just as he thought he saw his opening the fox surprised him.

The fox jumped up in the air with its arms out stretched looking almost like a bat and the moon glowing brightly behind him he landed on Sasuke. Sasuke hit the ground hard but the second he hit the ground he felt pain shot through his rib cage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he tried to kick the fox off but it was no use. The fox took its claws and repeatedly slashed over Sasuke's skin. Blood ran from every bit of flesh the fox could get at. Just when it looked like Sasuke was done for Sasuke smirked.

"Eat shit bitch!" taking his left hand he thrusted it at the fox. A intense cry of pain escaped the foxes lips as he was thrown backwards from the blast and landed in the lake with a loud splash. Sasuke dropped his head back on the dirt. Every muscle in his body hurt and he was completely out of energy. "If that didn't work nothing will. I'm all out of juice too. This really sucks." Sasuke rolled over and pushed up onto all fours. His body screamed in protest but he had to get closer to Naruto. He wanted to make sure Naruto was ok, no he needed to make sure Naruto was ok. "Damn it Naruto do I have to do everything around here. Hurry up and get your ass out of the water. I don't know If I can come in ,get your sorry ass and get back out alive. So DAMN IT DON'T YOU DARE DIE! YOU HEAR ME! ILL KICK YOUR SORRY ASS IF YOU DO!" Sasuke knew he was on his last leg but he had to see if Naruto as alive. Wobbly he stood up then he hobbled over to the edge of the water and jumped in. It stung at his wounds but it didn't matter. He had to get Naruto out before it was too late.

_It's so quite. Naruto looked around him. Sasuke's blast had launched the bars on the cage wide open for him. But as soon as they had opened the world seemed to go in slow motion. He felt as though he was floating. He wasn't warm or cold or anything. He was just...there... "Where am I?" everything was clear and blue…simple…"am I dead?" he closed his eyes for a long moment and when he opened them again he saw the fox in front of him. He blinked in surprise for he had never seen the fox face to face like this. And though he wanted to move and hurt the fox to get revenge for Sasuke he couldn't move his body one inch._

_The fox looked at Naruto for a long while before saying anything. "Hey kit. Your awake." Naruto simply shook his head yes. Snickering the fox continued, "I guess I lost to you two." He looked away from Naruto and gazed into the abyss for a long, long time. As Naruto watched him he realized even though the fox was in front of him he was acting like he wasn't. Then finally the fox spoke. "This really sucks, I tired to take over control of the body again but it won't let me. I guess two personas are too much for one body. So this has got to be good bye kit. It probably doesn't mean much to you." The fox paused for a moment and then added. "But I'm glad I got to live inside of you instead of a lot of the other people in the village." Naruto looked at the fox confused. "I'm not asking you to forgive me or anything like that. But I liked being alive inside you a lot better then being dead. So thank you Naruto." Naruto looked at the fox in confusion. Never before had he called him by his real name like that. Just as he went to speak the fox shook his head no. "You have to go now. you cant stay here much longer. And it would be a waste to ruin such a healthy body. So go back to your world." Just like that the fox seemed to ripple in front of him and he was gone._

in and instant Naruto felt time start again and he body sinking. He went to take a breath and felt his lungs fill with something….WATER! he looked up towards the surface and he saw a red moon…red moon? He blinked a few times, 'But why was the moon red?' Lack of air got to him and he quickly started to swim to the top. His lunges burned like they were on fire. He had no idea how long he had been under that water but he knew it had to have been a while at least longer then a normal human would have been able to hold their breath. When he reached the top he gasped for breath while trying to figure out what was off. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"WHERE IS SASUKE!"

Tada! Bottom of page 5. Wow I wrote a lot. Few points.. I do not know the attacks from Naruto very well and being lazy I didn't feel like looking them up. I have no idea how to spell Sasuke's blood line trait. sharghian if anyone would like to tell me I would appreciate it very much. any attacks they used in this chapter are for you to image in your mind how ever you want them to look. Lastly, the thing with the fox if any one was confused, Naruto is in the water so since the fox is him in the water he sees his reflection as the fox. Thus the fox is there but not there. And now the fox has left the building. I killed him off. He has no more purpose for the story line. Well what he did will affect it but I don't actually need him. Ok not going to rant. Most importantly…where the hell did Sasuke go??? If anyone can guess what happens next you get cookie! So review and tell me where you think the story is going. It will be tons of fun for me. So take 5 min of your life and just write ….you rock or good job in that little box down there. In exchange for my 3 hours of work on this chapter. Ill feel like it was worth it then. Have a nice day everyone.

Lastly I'm getting to the Yaoi. I have already written the chapter now I just need to catch the story up to it. But it's coming up really soon promise. So those of you how are going to stop reading because the lack of Yaoi. I know I'm like that please hang on just a bit longer.

Love you all!!!! Please keep reading my bad writing!


	12. Chapter 12 good bye

Hey everyone! I am so sorry it took so long. But this has been a hard past week. I been in and out of the hospital and doctors. And from what they said I have to so back again Friday. But either way I wanted to make sure I updated for you guys. Only cause you guys always make me feel better. Well enough about my life. Time for some more of the story. Lastly COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIWED. Great job guys. Keep reading and reviewing please.

Chapter 12 good bye

Naruto looked around feverishly. "Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?" he swam in little circles in one spot trying to make sure he didn't miss anything. He looked down in the water and noticed it was red instead of the crystal blue it always was. Naruto shook his head from side to side. "No... There is no way…Sasuke can't be… DAMN IT SASUKE!" now Naruto was even more determined to find Sasuke then ever. He scanned over the waters surface to see where the most blood was. Not even a foot from the shore was the most blood. That was the spot. Naruto took off in that direction as fast as he was able to swim; diving under the water he forced his eyes open to look for Sasuke. He followed the blood trail down under the water. Deeper and deeper. But then the blood was just everywhere around him. He knew Sasuke had to be close. But he still couldn't find him. 'Damn it damn it damn IT I will find you Sasuke. So you had better not die!' Naruto swam towards the bottom trying to see if Sasuke had drifted to the side or any where else. But nothing. Absolutely nothing was there. Naruto was getting frustrated. He spun around in the water and saw an air bubble slowly raise past him. He shot his gaze down from where the bubble would have come from and time stopped.

There in the weeds was Sasuke Uchiha, totally still. The moons rays seemed to illuminate his pale skin in an unnatural way. The red blood slowly seeped from his wounds causing a red ring to surround him. Eyes closed, no breathing, no movement, nothingness. His body floated perfectly among the weeds as though this was were he belonged. In this simplistic spot in the world. A spot were nothing would ever disturb him from his sleep.

Naruto starred transfixed for a long moment. So many thoughts raced through his mind. But two stuck out the most. The first was is this real? Could Sasuke really be just lying here dead? The second was there was no way that could be Sasuke. Sasuke would never die in such an uncool way. Never! Sasuke couldn't be dead! Then something broke his thoughts. Something shinned in his eyes and made him blink. It was Sasuke head band catching the moons rays just right and causing them to reflect through the water. As it happened Naruto's senses came back to him. 'I have to get us out of the water.'

He swam over to Sasuke pulling lightly on his wrist. Sasuke's body floated up to him in a slow sluggish way. He pulled Sasuke closed wrapping his arms around his waist. He swam towards the surface. As he swam thick red blood was all he could see above him. His eyes narrowed in to try and hold back the tears that wanted to leak over. Legs kicked powerfully against the water in an attempt to get out of this hellish place. Finally he reached the surface and gaped for breath. His body chilled as he noticed Sasuke didn't even try to take in air.

"Sasuke come on." With one arm around Sasuke's waist to keep him above the water he took the other and caressed his cheek. "Come on you can't die like this. You just can't. There was so much I had to tell you. So much I wanted to share with you. You can't leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone again. Please Sasuke. Just look at me one more time. You promised. You promised me." Naruto's control was slipping. Sadness over took him. 'So this is the end.' Naruto thought. He pulled Sasuke against his skin. He whispered in his ear words that no one else would ever hear. Words meant only for Sasuke. Tears rolled freely down his face as he said them.

Then suddenly Naruto heard them. He Hand known it was only a matter of time till Tsunada and her elite ninja would arrive. But he had wished it had been sooner. If only they had arrived sooner Sasuke would be ok. And none of this would have happened. He looked over in her direction and saw her stern face assessing the situation. His eyes met hers as she scanned the scene before her. For a moment he saw her strength waver.

"Naruto…" she asked not knowing what to expect as an answer. She looked with horror at all the dead bodies and then to Naruto. Her heart wept for him. Never had Naruto looked like this. So weak, so broken, and mostly so hurt. It broke her sprit to see him so hurt. But she had to stay focused. She had a village to protect. 'That's right I have to protect the village first and my heart second.' Her strong voice rang over the ninja all around her.

"Retrieve Sasuke and detain Naruto." Eight ninja jumped onto the water and ran at Naruto with god like speed. With in moments the elite ninja had pried Sasuke from Naruto and had them both to the shore. The one with Sasuke in his arms laid him face up on the ground in front of Tsunada.

She bent over and touched his chest were his heart would have been beating. But there was nothing. She would not let him die though. Not the one boy who cared about Naruto. She focused her charka into her palms and went to work. Much like a deliberator would work in our world she went to work on Sasuke's heart. If she was able to jump start his heart she would be able to save him. Blow after blow went through Sasuke's body with no effect.

Naruto was pinned to the ground watching as Tusnada tried to bring Sasuke back to life. He prayed with all his heart that this would work. If there was ever a person in the world who would be able to save Sasuke it was her. After what felt like years Sasuke's finger twitched. Naruto opened his eyes wide. "SASUKE!" He struggled to get free and run to Sasuke's side but it was futile. As soon as he had moved the ninja applied more force to him making it impossible to move at all now. He's alive! He's alive! Naruto felt warmth fill his body for the first time that night since the fire works. Sasuke was going to be ok. He was going to live.

Tsunada took charge of the situation yet again. "Team A take this boy to the hospital and tell them to put him under intensive care and I shall fellow behind you shortly. Team B I want…" she stopped and looked around at all the dead. It sickened her. But this would have to be done sooner or later. And it was much better sooner then later. "I want you to go inform the families of those who departed here of what happened. But leave out the detail of who did killed them. I need to know exactly what happened before we point and fingers. Especially in a situation like this one." All the ninja looked at each other worried.

Only one had the courage to speak up. And he did so as he removed his mask. It was kakashi. "Lady Tsunada what are you going to do with Naruto? And one of us should stay with you. As you said you don't know what happened and it might be dangerous for you to be left alone." He tried to plead with her. If Naruto was still possessed by the fox she would be killed in an instant.

"You don't think I can handle this myself." All the ninja feel quite. "I am the leader of this village and as such the village will always come first. Now I believe you all were given orders. I expect all of you back at headquarters by 8 this morning. Now go. If I need you I will signal for you all to come to me. Until then I expect those orders to be excuted perfectly" her confidence was such that none dared to question her judgment.

"**HAI**" they all yelled and disappeared.

But Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke as they took off with him. He had a feeling this would be the very last time he ever saw Sasuke. And just as Sasuke disappeared from view the warmth left with him. Naruto gulped to hold back his tears. From this point on he had to be strong. Stronger then he had ever been. Especially if he ever wanted to see Sasuke again. But until that time he had to survive no matter what. The words left his mouth with out him even thinking about them. Because his mind all ready knew what his heart would not except. This was good bye forever.

"Good bye Sasuke."

Wow not so bad if I do say so my self. Considering all the medicine they got me on I was able to follow the chapter plot pretty good. Please excuse mistakes and such things. While writing this chapter I decided to go a new way with it so I'm going to give it a shot. And if it works the lemons will be coming soon! Since we all know that's why you are sitting there reading this. As always the more reviews I get the faster ill update. As long as they don't keep me in the hospital too long. Ohh and teme when you read this don't freak I will be ok. If anything really bad happens I'll make sure to give you a call. So don't freak if you read this before you see me again. Ok everyone have a nice day and I hope you enjoyed this chapter of who's not fun?


	13. Chapter 13 punshiment

Hello everyone yet again. Before I even start I must say I love you all. Those reviews were the best I have gotten yet. You all made me so happy. And since I'm not allowed to go to school yet. As per the doctor I have had plenty of time to write the next chapter. Don't tell the doctor but I'm still going to go to work. I love my work. But I love you guys more so I figured I would give you what you wanted. So here is it!

Chapter 13 punishment

Naruto touched his lips with his hand. Why did those words just seem to pour out like that? This wasn't good bye. It couldn't be. He needed Sasuke. He sat up still touching his mouth as though afraid more words would slip past them that he didn't want to hear. He looked up at Tsunade.

"Tsunade…what's going to happen now? I'm scared." Every emotion Naruto had felt that day led up to this. What was going to happen to him now? would this be the end of everything he loved?

Tsunade looked at him with concern yet held herself back. "I don't need to ask you what happened here. I already knew when I felt that immense power surge a few hours ago." Naruto looked away. "What I do want to know is what you intend to do about it." He just couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes.

"I… I just want…what should I do Tsunade? I'm so lost." Naruto spoke in hush tones like the words he was saying should never be heard. "I always know what to do. And even if I don't I still rush forward and do it. But now…I…" he looked up at her. "I killed so many innocent people here. I don't deserve to be here. But yet I am still alive." Naruto sounded at whit's ends. He took a deep breath and continued. "All I want is to be with Sasuke. That's all." He crawled towards her and grabbed the ends of her dress. With his head bowed as low to the ground as he could he pleaded with her. "Please... please help me. I want to see Sasuke. If only one more time. Please." His voice broke in and out as he spoke. And it broke her heart. But what could she do? She was first obliged to the village. Yet to her this seemed so unfair.

After a long silence she spoke. "Naruto the villagers will figure it out sooner or later what happened here tonight. I will not be allowed to let you stay in the village. Even with all the power I have they will all want to see you dead when they hear what you- "she stopped- "not you what the fox did. But to them it won't matter weather it was you or the fox. If the only thing you want is to see Sasuke one more time then I shall grant that request under the premise you leave and never come back once you do." Naruto felt his blood run cold. 'Never come home again….'

This was his home. This was the only place he had ever lived. The only place he had even one friend. The only place Sasuke was. Like a weight he would never be able to life clamped down on his heart he realized this was really it. He would have to leave his home for ever. He would have to leave Sasuke behind. He bit his lips to hold back the tears that wanted to escape again.

Tsunade continued to talk to Naruto in a monotone voice. "I will have the arrangements made for you to go live in Suna with Garra. You two are the only ones who can keep each other in cheek. It would only make sense to send you there. But as far as the villagers will know I will have just kicked you out." She paused for a long moment. "Naruto I want to help you. I really do. But I have to protect the village first. You know-"

"I know its ok. I understand." He looked up at her for the first time since she had started to speak. "You all ready did more then you should have. I agree to your terms. I will go to Suna with Garra. And I will never return to the village. But I have one last thing I must ask of you." Tsunade looked at Naruto concerned. Naruto was so serious and yet he sounded so lifeless. No matter what he was about to ask her, she knew it was something she didn't want to answer.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto rose to his feet.

"After tonight, when I leave I want you to erase all Sasuke's memories of me." Tsunade looked at Naruto horrified.

"But why Naruto? Sasuke could leave-"Naruto held his hand up and shook his head no.

"This is Sasuke's home. This is where he belongs. Not in Suna. Besides who knows what he would do if he found out what had happened here tonight. This is the only thing I can do for Sasuke. So please, grant my last request Tsunade"

Tsunade looked at Naruto hopelessly. Erasing memories was a last resort in the village usually saved for those who are dying because they experienced something so horrible they can't go on. What Naruto was asking her to do was sentencing himself to loneliness for the rest of his life. Once Sasuke's memories were erased they would never come back no matter what happened. But as she looked into Naruto's determined eyes she could understand. If Sasuke was here and Naruto couldn't see him it would hurt. He would wonder if Sasuke missed him. Or if he hated him now because of what was happening in the village now because he was so weak. But if he knew Sasuke didn't remember him, then he knew Sasuke wouldn't want to see him. So there would be nothing left in the village for him. And if there was nothing left he would be able to leave and not worry about Sasuke.

Sighing she realized it would probably be the only option. "Naruto, are you sure? Once I do that he will never be able to remember you or anything with you ever again." She looked at him and was met with eyes full of determination. She looked away. "Then I agree to your terms. Now let's go to the hospital. But remember Naruto anything you do in this village from now till you leave will be my responsibility so don't get into any trouble."

"I won't thank you. Ba-chan." She looked at him and felt a flicker of hope from hearing his annoying nickname for her.

"Well then let's get going." She turned and ran off in the direction of the hospital. Naruto quickly followed suit. In a matter of moments they reached the hospital and Tsunade stopped in front of the main doors. The lady behind the counter ran forward. The girl bowed low to show her respect for the hokage.

"hokage-sama they have taken Sasuke and placed him on the top floor. He has stabilized."

She sighed in relief. "So he's asleep right. He probably wont-" the young girl shook her head no. "No?" she asked questionably.

"No actually he's wide awake and he keeps demanding to see Naruto. We had to drug him in order to clam him down. None of the doctors can figure out how he's up and moving all ready. It defies all normal procedures. But then again he is an Uchiha." The young girl looked up in Sasuke's room direction. Then she turned ant looked back at Naruto. " I assume you're the Naruto he's been yelling for. Please come this way." She spun on her heels and lead the two of them to Sasuke.

Naruto felt very uncomfortable in this place, most of the nurses were older ladies and knew what he was. They all shot him dirty looks. Some whispered to each other as he walked past. He wanted to just cover his ears and run away. But he wanted to see Sasuke worse. This would be good bye for ever.

He stood in front of Sasuke's room's door and felt his mouth go dry with worry. Slowly he pushed the door open and there on the other side of the room was Sasuke….

That's all you're getting this time!!! Cause it's a good cliffy. So if you want to find out what happens in the next chapter cough cough its going to have a lemon. I can't have Naruto leave for Suna and Sasuke forget Naruto with out there lemon. At least I hope I can work it in to the story correctly. It might seem I bit odd but you never know. Either way send me more of those lovely reviews you guys sent this time and ill finish writing the next chapter just as fast. Love you all!!!


	14. Chapter 14 you and only you

Long time no write. Not really especially all I wrote for you guys this time. Its finally here! The lemon of whos not fun!!!! I hope you all enjoy. I tried very had to make it good. I will be waiting for feed back. Now I shall shut up and let you all enjoy this awesome chapter!

Chapter 14 you and only you

Naruto looked into the dark room and relief rushed over him. Sasuke was there and he seemed to be ok. Sasuke was starring out the hospital room window at the moon and it cascaded over his pale skin making it seem to glow. Slowly Sasuke turned his head and looked in Naruto's direction. He cocked his head to the side and smiled as he noticed Naruto was his visitor and not another nurse coming with some lame excuse as to why Naruto was not before him instead.

"Naruto! Your ok!" Sasuke went to get up to greet him only to be restrained by the machines hooked up to him. He scowled at them and cursed at the nurse to take them out.

"I—I'm a sorry Uchiha-san but I am not authorized to take them out." Then Tsunade stepped up.

"You are not but I am." She walked past Naruto over to Sasuke's bed side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll feel much better once you get this god damn machine off me." She smiled and nodded. Sasuke winced as she pulled out the IV's and numerous other things they had put in him.

"There all done. Now Naruto wanted to come see you. So we will leave you two be." She couldn't tell him that this would be there last time together. It seemed so unfair. "Teams A and B you are dismissed. Go home and get sleep. I can watch over from here." From the corner of Naruto's eye he caught three ninja take off from the shadows that he didn't even notice were there before then. Then two more from the trees outs side Sasuke's window. And who knew were all the others had hid. Tsunade smiled at Sasuke and grabbed his hand.

"Ill be back tomorrow morning to cheek in on you. Please get some sleep." She squeezed his hand and turned to leave. As she walked past Naruto she stopped and leaned over. Whispering lightly she gave her last advice. "Make sure you say everything you have to say. Because after tonight you will no longer be the Naruto he knows. You will be a total stranger." She walked past and took the nurse with her.

Naruto starred at Sasuke for in aw for a long time. This was the same Sasuke he had known all these years. But tomorrow he wouldn't be his Sasuke any more. He would just be Sasuke Uchiha. The one everyone in the village admired. And he would be long gone. His heart wrenched. With a click he heard the door shut and no sooner did it that Sasuke flung himself at Naruto. Sasuke buried his face into Naruto's chest.

"I thought…. I thought …you were under the water so long. And then they wouldn't let me see you once I woke up. I was so worried." He tightened his clutch on Naruto's shirt. Sasuke's voice was filled with concern and then it dropped in volume for the next sentence. "Did you hear what I had said?" Naruto stood completely still for a second. It took a moment for Sasuke's question to sink in. Sasuke didn't look up to see what Naruto's face looked like. He was so worried that Naruto wouldn't have heard him.

Naruto drew a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Sasuke."I did." Sasuke looked up at Naruto and tried to read his emotions. "And I wanted to tell you I-" Naruto stopped for a moment. Sasuke looked at him expectantly. Everything depended on this moment. But nothing he said could convey everything he felt. This man in his arms was his everything. His world. And how did he love him. He grinned and ran his hand over Sasuke's cheek and looked right into the deep coal like eyes. Eyes that hid nothing yet expected everything. So vulnerable just like a Childs.

"The words I love you don't even cover it all Sasuke. I need you, want you, everything of you. Sasuke I want to give everything to you and take everything from you. To be with you till I grow old and cont move anymore. To be the only one you need. I want you Sasuke. In every way I could want you. I love you more then life itself Sasuke." Sasuke didn't answer he only reached up and pulled Naruto into a passionate filed kissed.

Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes at Sasuke's loved filled gesture. Sasuke broke them apart and kissed Naruto's tears away. "I told you I would always be there for you. So don't cry." Naruto shook his head yes and lifted Sasuke's chin for another kiss. He licked at Sasuke's bottom lip for entrance witch was quickly granted. He slipped his tongue into Sasuke's warm mouth. Licking and sucking at Sasuke's tongue he received a quite moan in reply. After a while Sasuke nibbled at Naruto's tongue to show he needed air. But Naruto didn't want to part. He wanted to stay like this forever. So Sasuke took the matter into his own hands and reached down and grabbed the font of his pants. Cause Naruto to gasp and Sasuke to break the kiss.

"If you don't play nice I won't play nice either." Sasuke smirked evilly.

"I can take anything you dish out." Immediately their competitive relationship shined through.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it's so and by the end of tonight ill have you begging me to take you." Naruto said confidently. Deciding to make the first move. He pushed Sasuke against the wall and kissed him deeply. Sasuke fought back for control at first but quickly realized he was out matched. He didn't know why but some how he didn't mind losing to Naruto in this contest.

Both boys moaned as the passion in there kisses increased. Naruto put one hand on the back of Sasuke's head and tried to deepen the kiss even more. He wanted to taste more and more of this intoxicating person. But then Sasuke suddenly pulled away and shoved Naruto backwards. With a thump Naruto landed on the bed. Sasuke swiftly jumped onto the bed and straddled Naruto's hips.

Leaning over he whispered into Naruto's ear. "Who's going to be begging who?" Sasuke's eyes flashed cunningly. And it made Naruto want to shrink away. Sasuke slowly stared to rock back and forth on top of Naruto. Who by this time was already semi hard and was having quite a hard time not losing total control right there. Sasuke moving like that on top of him made him wonder what it would be like to actually be inside Sasuke. To feel him all round him. That thought was the very last one to send Naruto off to being completely hard. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the friction. He placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and made him move faster. Both moaned at the feeling. Then Naruto took one hand and slinked it to the top of Sasuke's pants. He unbuttoned them and tried to slide them down. But it was rather hard to slide them anywhere with Sasuke sitting on top of him.

But Sasuke took that in to consideration and helped by leaning forward. He placed a hand on each side of Naruto's head. He kissed Naruto on the lips as Naruto slide the annoying pants off of him. Then he kissed down Naruto's neck and sucked on it a for a moment. Then bit down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. He felt Naruto flinch but then continue his menstruation as the infuriating pants. He licked at the wound as though it was an ice cream. Suddenly his body jerked and he moaned.

"mumm naruto-ahh" Naruto had managed to finally grab his manhood and was stroking it lightly. He ran his fingers down the whole shaft slowly then just tantalizing slowly back up. He smirked and Sasuke hid his face in the nape of his neck and bucked his hips forward in am attempt to increase the friction. Naruto went up and down a few times and then went to the top and ran his finger over Sasuke's slit.

"ahh Naruto- ple-ase—mor-ahhh." Naruto was quick to lend a hand. He grabbed Sasuke and vigorously ran his hand up and down his shaft. Sasuke's moans got louder and louder as Naruto got faster and faster.

Sasuke could feel his knees going weak over Naruto. He was so close. Fire was building in his stomach and it felt like his world was slipping further and further away. All he could feel was Naruto and the amazing ways he was touching him. This was what he has always wanted. Someone to love him and make love to him like this. Then he felt his stomach flip and white light flash before his eyes.

"mummm-AHHH" Sasuke came fast and hard all over Naruto's hand and stomach. His knees gave out under him and he landed on top of Naruto completely spent. He laid there for a while trying to catch his breath. He felt Naruto lovingly push the matted bangs from his eyes. Then he kissed his forehead.

Naruto licked the last of Sasuke off his hand. "you ok?" he asked lovingly. Sasuke shook his head yes and lightly kissed Naruto. He went to get up and noticed something he had forgotten about in his moment of want. Naruto was still painfully hard.

Sasuke sat up and crawled down to the edge of the bed. He looked up to Naruto from the end of the bed and had to hold back a laugh. The look Naruto was giving him was priceless. He had no idea what Sasuke was thinking or about to do. It was quite comical.

"Just lay back ill take care of everything." Naruto cocked an eyebrow but did as he was told and was quickly rewarded. Sasuke bent over and rubbed his face against Naruto's crotch. "mumm I like the feel of this. I wonder how much I can take at once. Do you think I could take it all at once? Guess the only way to find out is to try." Naruto's eyes turned as big as saucer plates. But before he could object Sasuke took his teeth and started to naw at Naruto through his pants. And god did it feel great.

"Sas—uke. Muuhhh." Sasuke smiled at Naruto's reaction. This was going to be fun. He moved up a bit and took the zipper in his teeth. He pulled it down making sure to apply as much pressure as possible as he passed Naruto's rock hard shaft. Naruto withered in anticipation.

"Lift your hips." Again Naruto did as Sasuke said. And in one swift movement Sasuke had the pants and boxers off. Unconsciously he licked his lips at the sight before him. Naruto was so big and swollen. And his erection was already weeping. He bent over and licked off the pre-cum. Naruto flung his hands over his mouth to stop the noises he was making.

Sasuke looked up. "Don't worry. Ill make you scream twice as loud as you are right now." with that Sasuke went to work. He took his fingers and laced them through Naruto's lower blond locks teasingly close to his begging member. Then he took his other hand ran a finger up and down his inner thigh stopping just before his sacs. He traced around Naruto's hip bone up to his belly button and back down to the other side. Suddenly he grasped the bottom of Naruto's member in his hand. Little by little he moved his hand up and down teasingly.

"Sasuke…..please…I...i ... want it." Naruto looked away ashamed for having top beg. But he needed it. So Sasuke went to work. Taking the other hand to hold down Naruto's hips he bent over again. This time he took only the crown into his mouth and lightly nipped at it. As he expected Naruto arched off the bed at the contact. But Sasuke made sure to hold him down. Then slowly he enveloped Naruto in his mouth.

Feeling the warmth of Sasuke's mouth surrounding him was all most enough in its self to send Naruto off the edge. He couldn't stop the moans and sweet noises of pleasure from seeping form his lips. It just felt too good for words to describe. He was so close. But then a thought struck him. This was their first and the last time together. And he knew if he didn't go all the way he would always regret it.

"mumm Sasuke.." stopping to take a breath and clam his self. "Sasuke stop...wait." Sasuke immediately stopped all menstruating. And looked up at Naruto and lifted his head from his previous task. Naruto hissed at the lost of warmth.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Sasuke asked worried.

"Ahh what kind of question is that. No duh I like it. It's just…" Naruto looked away for a moment. How do I ask him if I can enter him without sounding like a total idiot? Then Naruto looked back at Sasuke. He knew he was blushing madly but it didn't matter. He wanted to be one with Sasuke. To feel Sasuke all around him. To know he was the one cause those moans and feelings in him. Even if this was the only time they would ever be able to be like that, at least he would have the memories of it. And that was all he could ask for.

"Sasuke..." he grabbed his arms and pulled him into his lap. He held one hand behind his head so that he couldn't see him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"I want to enter you. Can I?" Sasuke blinked a few times but he understood full well what Naruto was asking. He turned his head so he was facing Naruto. He whispered seductively into Naruto's ear.

"You and only you." Naruto felt his heart leap. This was it. Sasuke was going to be his and his alone and he was going to Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone. If even for only one moment. Naruto released Sasuke's head and kissed him hard. Naruto didn't know what to say anymore. He only knew he wanted Sasuke. And he wanted him now. He sat up the rest of the way and lightly laid Sasuke below him on his back.

Sasuke looked up lovingly at Naruto and out stretched his arms. He latched them around Naruto's neck and pulled him into a playful kiss. He placed his forehead on Naruto's. "I love you." And kissed him again. Naruto smiled.

"I love you too." After a few more kisses Naruto traced his hand down Sasuke's chest and stomach and down to his already awakening member. He played there for a few moments. Placing light touches here and there but then moved on. He reached down and fondled Sasuke's sacs for a moment. He moved them out of the way in his search for what he really wanted. Finally he found it, Sasuke opening. He ran his finger over the little opening teasingly and then pushed in his finger and saw Sasuke's discomfort. He immediately it pulled out. Tears had welled up in the corners of Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Shh I'm sorry. Shh its ok." Naruto kissed Sasuke's eyes and face to try and calm him down. He looked around the room feverishly. There had to be something he could use to lessen the pain. Then he spotted it. On the counter was a bottle of hand lotion. "Don't move." In a flash Naruto was up, across the room and back to the bed.

"Its going to hurt a bit still but not nearly as much. This will help a lot." Sasuke nodded his head yes but still looked worried. Naruto took the tube and emptied most of it onto his fingers. "I'm only going to put one in ok." Naruto wanted to make sure he went slowly so that Sasuke didn't get hurt or anything bad happened. He wanted Sasuke to enjoy this too. Slowly pushed one finger inside Sasuke and watched his reaction. It hurt but a lot less compared to before. He winced but didn't pull away like before. Naruto moved the one finger around inside him trying to find that spot of nerves that would make him want more and more. He wiggled his finger deeper inside and finally he stuck gold.

'"ahh- what—was …that!" Sasuke panted. What ever Naruto had just hit he wanted him to hit again.

Naruto smirked and added another finger. Sasuke barley even noticed it because Naruto continued to encourage his prostate with his other finger, then slowly and carefully he pried Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke felt the intrusion and tears welled up in his eyes again.

"Shh shh." Naruto coaxed him sweetly. He watched as Sasuke grew accustom to the two finger. Small moans and calls were made to Naruto as the please increased insde him again. After a few more times he felt Sasuke prepared. But just to make sure. He added a third finger but Sasuke accepted it without pain. Naruto smiled knowing Sasuke would finally be able to take him and not be in too much pain. Naruto wanted to try one more thing before he entered him though. Taking his three fingers he pulled them out almost all the way and then shoved them back in roughly. Sasuke let out a yelp of surprise mixed with a moan of pleasure. Naruto smirked.

"you thought that felt good just wait till I do it with this." Naruto took his other hand and grabbed his own member. Chills ran down Sasuke's spin in anticipation.

"I moan want pant it. Now. pl-ease." Sasuke sounded so sexy that Naruto just couldn't hold back anymore. He took all three fingers out and lifted Sasuke's hips so he was positioned at his entrance.

Sasuke moaned at the loss of friction. He wanted more not for Naruto to stop. But he was quickly appeased again. He felt Naruto lift his hips a little and then felt something warm and hard pressing against his entrance again. He knew immediately what it was and felt excited. This was it. Slowly Naruto pushed his head into Sasuke and stopped. Sasuke was clutching the sheets so tight his knuckles were white. Naruto took one hand and caressed Sasuke's face. Sasuke opened his eyes and met Naruto's blue ones. They both wanted this so bad they could never put it to word even if they tried for the rest of their lives. Sasuke pushed up off the bed so that he was hovering over Naruto's member. He closed his eyes and in one motion he slid all of Naruto inside him.

"mummmmmm ahhhhh. Pant pant. "Sasuke muffled his cries and held still for a second. After his breathing had steadied he laid back and pulled Naruto with him. "Please Naruto. Move." Sasuke grunted out.

Naruto blinked. He was still in shock. It felt so good, so right. Being here inside Sasuke like this was better then he had ever dreamed it would be. But Sasuke's voice brought him beck to reality. His need to cause more friction and motion was raising. He moved his hips so that he could pull back. Slowly he pulled back then quickly he rammed forward.

"Ahhh" Sasuke yelled to the stars. It felt soo good. He could just melt away into the bed and it wouldn't matter. Having Naruto inside him, filling him, making love to him. It was more then he would have ever wised for. He felt Naruto's thrust get fast and rougher. But it didn't matter. It felt so good. Every time he hit that one spot he would see sparks in his eyes and feel them travel up and down his whole body. Sasuke could feel his control slipping. He could hear jumbled versions on his name and Naruto's echoing in the room. He didn't know what he was saying. But he knew it coaxed Naruto on. It excited him to know that Naruto was enjoying himself so much. To know that Naruto wanted him and only him. That was enough for Sasuke. Then finally he could feel it.

"Ahh Nar-uto …I'm ahhhh" his body shook as he came all over his and Naruto's stomachs. His walls tightened on Naruto's shaft causing him to fellow in Sasuke's wake.

"Sasuke..muuuhh." Both boys lay there for a while. So tired they could barely move. Sasuke was almost asleep. He could feel his eye lids dropping. He was so content. There was nothing else in the world he would rather be then right her with Naruto.

Naruto pulled out of Sasuke all ready softened. He crawled up the bed and lay propped up on one elbow. He watched Sasuke drifting to sleep and how he wished he would be able to do this every day. But he knew that was impossible now. This was it.

"mumm- what's yawn wrong?" Sasuke turned and cuddled up to Naruto. Naruto knew Sasuke was only half awake.

"Hum nothing really." He couldn't bring himself to tell Sasuke what was really bothering him. He didn't want to ruin this moment. Sasuke cuddled closer. "Ok" Sasuke yawned again and finally let sleep take him.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke lovingly. He bent over and kissed Sasuke forehead. "I love you Sasuke. Forever and ever so don't ever for get that. Even if you forget me and everything we have. Don't forget that I love you." A single tear fell down Naruto's face as he pulled away.

Ok I think I'm going to leave it there for this chapter. This has to be one of the longest lemons ever. 8 fucking pages people! You had all better review, I will be waiting. I want to thank all of those of you who do review for me. This long chapter is only here because of people like you. I hope you al enjoyed. Cant wait to hear from you. Have a great day.

And for any of those mothers out there

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!

Side note I have never been so honored as when mikoamaya-hikari wrote these to poems about my chapters. thank you so very much. You rock! It's the little things guys. The little things. This shows me she likes my story enough to write about it. Thank you again!

I feel so hurt and lost  
because I know I must leave you  
And no matter what the cost  
I don't want you in pain too  
mikoamaya-hikari

'Last Goodbye'  
Goodbye for today  
Goodbye for tomorrow  
I know I'll never see you again  
And my heart is filled with sorrow  
mikoamaya-hikari


	15. Chapter 15 who's not fun now?

Hello everyone. I am sorry it took me so long to update. I truly am. I just had to make sure the ending was perfect though. Opp. Well yes this is the last chapter of who's not fun? I hope you all enjoyed this story very much. I know I enjoyed writing it. And I just say I love all of you who reviewed for me. Thank you all again. And I hope you like the end of who's not fun.

Chapter 15 who's not fun now?

Bump-bump. Naruto pressed his ear to Sasuke's chest. The reassuring sound of Sasuke's heart calmed Naruto's nerves. He didn't know how much time had passed. Or for that matter how much he had left. All he knew was he didn't want to move from here ever. Sadly though he could tell Tsunade was waiting for him to come to find her. Reluctantly he untangled his body from Sasuke's. Sasuke turned to fellow as his warmth left him. Mumbling a few incoherent words in his sleep, witch Naruto assumed as curses, then he turned over and pulled the blanket higher.

Naruto chuckled at his almost childish behavior. Reaching out he stroked Sasuke's face lovingly. "Sleep tight ok." Naruto smiled as he pulled away. Then to his surprise Sasuke responded.

"Muhum..I love you too." Then he was silent again. Naruto closed his eyes and burned those words in to his mind. The last time he would hear them from Sasuke. He felt his eyes well up. but still they ran threw his closed eyes. Choked up, Naruto stood to leave the room.

"Good bye Sasuke." slowly Naruto pulled the door closed behind him. And so carefully the door to his heart with it.

He stumbled down the hall in a daze trying to find Tsunade. It was then that he noticed he was the only one in the hospital. "A Justus?" he looked around him to confirm it. Then he bowed his head and smiled. "Thank you." He understood she did that so no one would bother him till he was ready. And it wasn't something she had to do. He reached the bottom floor and found her leaning against the door banister. She didn't turn to look at him but he knew she knew he was there. She starred up at the stars for a long time. Then finally spoke.

"Naruto… she stopped. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Naruto didn't know what to say. His heart screamed no and his logic said yes. Then after a long silence he spoke in hush terms.

"Yes I am sure. It's for the best. Besides I cant go against what is right. And this is right" Tsunade turned and looked at his then sighed.

"If you're sure. Squad A will guide you till you leave the village. You are allowed to go to your apartment and retrieve any thing of yours you want. After you leave what is left will all be discarded." She looked away again in though. "Naruto...I- I am sorry." She didn't turn to look at him as she continued. "I didn't want this to ever happen but I-"

"It's ok Tsunade. I know you don't want to. But thank you for doing it anyway." He smiled at her even though it borke his heart.

That was more then she could take. She flung herself forward and embarrassed Naruto.

"Don't, don't do that Naruto. When you want to cry. Cry. Don't smile. Please Don't. I'll cry for you. Ill cry when you should have. All those times you should have." Her voice died off as she pulled him closer and buried her face into his shoulder. And as she did she realized this was no longer her little Naruto. No this was an older more grown up Naruto. A Naruto she had to let go of. And it burned at her. Roughly she let go and shoved him away.

"Go. You…I know you will make it." Naruto knew there was so much more to her words then what she was saying. To him she had always been like a mother. And this was her way of saying goodbye to her son. Without another word Naruto walked to the door. Then he turned to her one last time.

"Good bye Tsunade. And thank you." Then in the blink of an eye he was gone. He didn't look back again. It hurt too much. Why was this happening to him? It didn't seem fair.

Thunder shook the sky as they ran towards his house. The anbu were right on his tail. But it didn't matter. He would be gone from this place soon enough anyway. The moment he hit his house they all stopped and scattered around it like that had anticipated this very moment before. Naruto unlocked the door and walked in. it creaked as it opened to the darkness of his old home before him. As he stood there he tried to think if there was anything he even wanted from this place. There was nothing here but sadness. He would leave everything behind. He went to close the door when something caught his eye on his bed.

Something that wasn't supposed to be there. He walked over and looked at it. The little box glittered on his bed. He looked at it with so many different emotions. It couldn't be. Could it? He picked it up. And there in his hands was a card titled:

"Happy birthday Naruto!" His blood ran cold as he opened it. The space inside the card was handwritten by Sasuke too. His heart couldn't decide weather to stop or accelerate and burst. It read"

"Naruto happy birthday. I hope spending the day with me is fun. You said the other day I was no fun. Well who's not fun now! I hope you like your gift. Wishing you many more happy birthdays.

Love forever

Sasuke"

Naruto couldn't believe it. "You stupid idiot. Of coarse it was fun." The tears attacked with vengeance this time. Naruto took the box and ripped the wrapping paper off. Thunder struck and restarted Naruto's still heart. There in his hands was the Uchiha crest. But it was a bit different. It had the orange swirl in the middle of it. A combination of both there family crests. Naruto felt his body shaking. He knew what this was. He had seen it in pictures before of the Uchiha family. Every one of the women in the family who had married in had one. It was a crest to show the whole world that this was the person they loved. Even if they were not a pure Uchiha. This was there declaration of love for someone else. Time slowed for Naruto. His mind raced. But only one sentence stood dominate.

Sasuke loved him. And now he was going to forget him.

Suddenly Naruto tightened. Blood rushed threw his body. "No it wont end like this!" like the lighting across the sky Naruto took off towards the hospital. He burst threw his window catching the anbus attention. They watched in shock as the glass fell in slow-motion compared to Naruto because of his speed. The sight was one of aw. They all looked after each other then realized that was Naruto who had run off. With speed only to match the gods they followed Naruto. But somehow Naruto pulled ahead. He would get there and stop her. He would stop her. HE WOULD.

Faster and faster he ran. He didn't slow as he reached the hospital he only looked up at Sasuke's rooms window. He jumped into the closest tree and used all the streagth in his body to fling himself at the window. He landed on the window sill and flung it open. There sitting up was Sasuke. and Tsunade was standing before him. His back was to Naruto but Tsunade saw Naruto before Naruto even opened his mouth.

"SASUKE!" Tsunade looked at him in horror.

"What… what are you doing here?" naruto didn't answer he jumped from the window and ran to the bed. Sasuke was sitting there just starring off into space.

"Sasuke SAUSKE!" Naruto got on his knees in front of him and grabbed his hands. "Come on Sasuke."

"Na- boy get out of here!" Naruto turned to look at her. "It's done. And he needs to rest. Now please leave this instant."

"no No NO! I was wrong, no! Tsunade please!" Suddenly Sasuke seemed to come to life.

He looked down at Naruto who was holding his hands. He titled his head starring at Naruto with curiosity. Naruto's eyes grew big. "No" it was only a whisper. "I was too late. No." with a little more confidence he spoke Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke?" Sasuke starred at him. Then ever so slowly the words left his mouth.

"Who are you?"

Ahhhhhhh got to love me. Hehe I hope you all liked the end of who's not fun. And no I'm not joking. This is the end. This story went a totally different way then I had originally planned. It was only supposed to be ohh 3 chapters and look 15 chapters later I could keep going. Now for all of you who are like boohoo I have good news.

IM GOING TO DO A SEQUAL!! It will be titled who are you?

If you want a sequel write to me and let me know. Cause if I don't get any feed back I wont do a sequel. That's all guys. Have a great day.

Write much, read tons, and have fun!


	16. notice! important!

Hello everyone! I forgot to tell you guys that I am doing a sequel! It's called who are you? I hope you will all read it and review. Though my grammar may never improve I hope you read it through till the end.

Thank you all for reading so far!


End file.
